Narnia's engagement
by Timelord-sorcerer
Summary: Edmund is engaged to Princess Rose. It's a shame that they hate each other. Well... they say they do. Edmund/oc
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm admitting now, I have not read the Narnia books, which I will do soon, hopefully. I have only seen the films uncountable amount of times. Hehe I also have no clue how old they were in the films so I'm just going to make it up :) I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Oh and this is set in the golden age but film verse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with Narnia, I only own my OCs.**

It was Narnia's golden age. It had been 4 years after the White Witch's death. Peter was now 20, Susan was 19 Lucy was 14 and today was Edmund's 17th birthday. Many people where invited from different places of this world. Many kings and their sons and daughters had been invited. But only one King was of importance to Peter. King John. You see, Peter and King John had arranged for Edmund and John's daughter, Rose, to be married. Peter was to tell Edmund tonight after Edmunds dance/ball. Rose also didn't know of her fate. Rose was 16, 17 in a few months. Which most people would say that was young but John wouldn't. His son Alexander was to take his kingdom and John wanted Rose to be taken care of, then Peter suggested a royal marriage between Edmund and Rose.

* * *

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted "Hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you!"  
"I have to look my best!" Edmunds voice shouted from the other side of his bedroom door.  
"We don't have a million years! Hurry!" Lucy shouted back. The door swung open and Edmund gave Lucy the death stare. Lucy gave a cheeky grin back and walked off; Edmund copied the smile in a mocking way and followed her. Peter, Susan and Lucy went into the hall first and Edmund followed behind them, head held high and walked with a confident stride. Most of the girls sighed at him; one of the ones who didn't was Rose. She thought he was an arrogant child who became king.

Rose sat on her own spinning her knife around. After a while Peter whispered to Edmund to go dance with her, Edmund looked at Rose, she looked beautiful, her hair was black, and it shone in the light, she wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat, she was medium sized. He walked over and coughed to get her attention, as if in slow motion she lifted her head and her bright blue eyes looked up to his brown eyes.  
"Yes?" she asked,

"Would you like to dance?" Edmund asked confidently knowing she wouldn't refuse him.

"Not really, but I see I'm going to have to either way." She said sighing and standing up. Edmund was shocked at her rudeness but he ignored it. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing, Rose was on purposely trying not to look at him but she kept glancing at him, Edmund was just looking at her wondering why she wouldn't look at him, every other girl in his room, apart from his sisters, was looking at him, why was the only beautiful girl not looking at him? At one point their eyes met and Edmund smiled at her only to have Rose roll her eyes and look away from him again.

"So what's your name?" Edmund asked

"Princess Rose." She said with a smile, it was the first time he had seen her smile, it just made her even more beautiful.

"How old are you?" he asked

"Did you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?"

"Yes I did."

"Why did you just ask then?"

"Because you are not a woman."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you are not a woman yet." Edmund said looking around, Rose raised her eyebrows at him "You know what I meant Rose!" Edmund half shouted

"I really don't." Rose said

"Well it's not my fault you're thick!" Edmund couldn't help but shout loudly. They didn't notice but the music had stopped and everyone was looking at them.

"Well, if I'm thick what does that make you?" Rose shouted back

"Incredibly smart!" Edmund said smugly

"Yeah, sure, NOT!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"How would you know?" Edmund shouted

"'Cause, er," Rose just sighed and left, Edmund did the same and left through a different door. Everyone turned their heads towards Peter who smiled awkwardly, and said the party had finished, everyone slowly left while grumbling that the party had only last a few hours. Once everyone had gone Peter sidestepped out of the room and walked to Edmunds room to find him lying on his bed face down.

"Ed always has his way with the girls," Peter said laughing. Edmund just mumbled into his pillow, "Ed, I need a serious word with you." Peter said, Edmund got up slowly and faced his brother.

"What?" He said annoyed,

"You know that girl you were just with?" Peter said

"Yes." Edmund said

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"You are engaged to her."

"WHAT!"

**AN: there is the first chapter, new chapter will be on sometime :) **

**Thank you SalJCDKSL for being my beta :) you are awesome! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edmund shouted, "I am not marrying _her_!"

"Too late now, you will marry her in 3 months time." Peter replied,

"3 Months!" Edmund said shocked, "That's too soon! We hardly know each other! And you know how much we obviously like each other now."

"It will be just after her birthday. King John and I think that this marriage is a good idea."

"Well if it is such a good idea, why don't you marry her!"

"I can't I'm 20 and she is 16, the age difference is too big."

"No it's not, I know loads of people who has a age difference of 4 years, even then for you and her it's only 3 and a few months"

"Ed! You will marry her and that's final!" Peter said

"Get out of my room!" Edmund shouted, Peter raised his eye brows and turned to leave. But just as he was about to leave Peter turned around and said.

"You will announce the engagement tomorrow and you will pretend that you have been courting for 6 months. Also tonight is your last in this room, tomorrow servants will collect your things and take them to a larger room which you will share with Princess Rose." After that he turned and left properly and shut the door behind him. Edmund was angry, he screamed and started throwing things around the room, once he got tired he flopped onto his bed and sighed. _'Could my birthday get any worse?' _He thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Some where else, Rose was also having a temper tantrum. No way was she going to marry him, but she had to. She wanted to please her father. Her brother was always the 'favourite' so it was no surprise he was making her marry the first man he found the same age as her. It was just not fair!

* * *

The next morning Rose was lead to the dining room by her farther, she entered looking down hiding her face, and she also didn't want to see _him. _She was forced to sit next to Edmund, they both refused to look at each other. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife. Everyone was silent, the only thing people could hear were the forks hitting the plates. Peter said this was a good chance for Rose and Edmund to get to know each other. So they all left but Edmund and Rose, saying they would be back in an hour to see if they were ok and so they could get ready for the announcement. The Two of them sat in silence until Rose asked.

"Did you know of this?"

"No," Edmund said sadly "I only found out last night you?"

"Same" she replied in the same tone. "Since we are getting married, I'll tell you something."

"What?" Edmund couldn't help but whisper.

"I. Hate. You." Rose said with a gap in between every word.

"Don't worry," Edmund said with a sly smile "I hate you too."

"Well that's good, at least I'm not the only one suffering."

Edmund couldn't help but smile, sure she was a pain but she had her moments. The start to their conversation had been a good one, but soon they had begun fighting, Rose had said something to made Edmund crack, sure she hadn't meant it but soon there was like a mini war going on.

"AH, I can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with you!" Edmund shouted at the top of his lungs

"Oh Didums! At least you don't have to spend the rest of your life with someone who only became royalty through luck!"

"Luck! You think that being tricked by the white which and almost killed is luck!" Edmund shouted, Rose took a step back, she hadn't meant it like that, she walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Edmund," she said, he just shrugged her hand off,

"You are not forgiven."

"You are so stubborn!"

"At least I'm not some stuck up princess who gets her own way."

"Could have fooled me!" she said with a side smile, Edmund glared at her. "Awww, poor Edmund have I figured out your secret, you are not king you are actually Queen." Edmund felt like slapping her, but he was told that hitting a woman was never appropriate.

"I can see why your father wants rid of you," Edmund said "If I were him I would have gotten rid of you sooner."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, hurt in her voice,

"You are so annoying, you are a total pain in my ass. Your voice gets on my nerves and I wouldn't mind if you walked off a tall cliff." Edmund said, he knew he didn't mean the last thing, he didn't even mean to say it, it just came out. Rose gasped, tears started coming from her eyes,

"I wouldn't mind it either, at least I wouldn't have to marry you!" Rose said, she turned to run out of the room when Edmund called back,

"Oh yes just run off! Like the childish princess you are."

"Go choke on some Turkish delight." She shouted before leaving, she walked passed Peter and her Father. As she turned the corner, King John whispered to Peter,

"They lasted longer then I thought they would,"

Rose ran to her room, she wanted to get away from him, but as soon as she reached her room someone came in and said that she had to get ready for the big announcement. She re brushed her hair and changed her dress. She slowly made her way to the throne room where everyone was waiting. She met Edmund at the door, he held out his arm for her to take. The doors opened and they walked in together.

**AN: Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL who is still my awesome beta and thanks for reviewing  
****And  
****TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus who reviewed and alerted, also for telling me how old the characters actually were.**

**You're both mint :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they walked in whispers filled the room, Rose didn't manage to hear what was being said. When they had reached the front of the room they stood facing the crowd, everyone was staring at them with wide eyes. Edmund turned to face Rose and held her hands in his and he smiled, Rose smiled back,

"The Princess Rose and I are to be married! And I couldn't think of a better person" Edmund said smiling, Rose giggled looked at her feet. Every royal in the room knew that Rose's giggle was fake and Edmund thinking there was no better person was a lie but they were both good since everyone else in the room seemed to believe what had happened was true. They walked out smiling at each other and holding hands. As soon as they had left and the doors had closed behind them they separated giving each other the death glare. They both turned their heads away from each other childishly and stormed off to their rooms.

_Three months later…_

Months are tricky things, they can flash past in a blink of an eye. This is what happened for Rose and Edmund. Rose was stood in front of her mirror, patting her dress down, her white dress… She had only just had her 17th birthday! She was too young! Plus she didn't like Edmund! Sure she liked him better then when she met him, but she still didn't like him. But she would just have to deal with it. She was lead into the throne room, she walked down the isle with her father. She stood at the front with Edmund and believe it or not Aslan, he would be their 'priest'. Rose during the wedding kept looking around. She saw many of her old friends from her kingdom. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Daniel Edwardson, he was her best friend, well… he was her secret boyfriend before she left to come to Narnia, she remembered the day she left,

"_I'll miss you," Daniel said kissing her neck, Rose pushed him off with a smile, _

"_I'll miss you too," Rose said, _

"_I don't want you to go," He said with a frowning face, _

"_I know you will miss me but I will come back," _

"_Promise me you won't fall in love while you are gone,"_

"_I promise, no one will replace you,"_

Now she had gone and broke that promise. Well she hadn't really. She didn't love Edmund but since she was getting to Edmund Daniel will think she did fall in love and break her promise, he will hate her!

"Rose?" Aslan asked "Do you?"

"I do," Rose said biting her lip trying not to laugh. She was day dreaming in her own wedding!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Aslan said, Rose and Edmund went wide eyed. They never kissed each other before! They didn't want to kiss each other either! Rose gave Edmund a look which meant 'Kiss me and die' while Edmund gave her the 'I'm so sorry!' look. He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, Rose stiffened and just tried to think about something else but she couldn't, she had to admit, kissing him wasn't too bad. After they stopped it was time for Rose's coronation, it was Edmund who placed her crown on her head. She was just Rose Queen of Narnia. Since she was only a queen of Narnia by marriage she didn't have a title.

"Once a queen of Narnia, always a Queen of Narnia," Aslan said, everyone clapped and Rose couldn't help but smile like an idiot. This was amazing! Even Edmund couldn't help but smile! That night they didn't have a wedding party, they wanted their wedding party the next day which some people thought was strange but they didn't want to argue with their King and new Queen.

Rose was lying in bed, she was Queen! Edmund coughed from the bed side, Rose looked up.

"What?" She asked in an excited voice,

"Since it's our wedding day I bought you a present," Edmund said in a 'Dur' voice, he pulled out a package and passed it to Rose. She felt it. It was squishy, she opened it. Inside was a stuffed bear. It was so soft and it was a shiny white. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She thanked Edmund which he just replied with a 'meh',

"I'm sorry I never got you anything," Rose said,

"You will just have to get me an extra Christmas present or a more expensive one, since Christmas is coming soon,"

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Really,"

"Yes" Edmund said annoyed, he turned to get changed in their en suite. When he came back out he lay on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He sighed,

"Since there is no way on earth we are doing what normal married couples do on their wedding night do you want to play a sort of game?"

"Yeah sure, why not,"

"Ok, we have to give each other a compliment but then say what over rules the complement."

"Sounds like fun…" Rose said in a sarcastic voice, "I'll go first! Right… You are an amazing sword fighter, but I could beat you if given the chance."

"No you couldn't!"

"I sooo can!"

"Prove it!"

"I can't right now, and I can't tomorrow, I'll prove it the day after!"

"It's on!"

"It's your turn,"

"To do what?" Edmund asked,

"You know, the game,"

"Oh, Erm… You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, it's a shame you are a pain in my ass!"

"Erm… Thanks" Rose said awkwardly.

"Erm... No problem," Edmund replied, also awkwardly, "We should go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow,"

"Er… ok, Erm... Night," Rose said, still feeling a bit awkward. Once Edmund had blown out the candle and the room was dark you could still feel the tension in the room. But that was soon got rid of when Rose shouted,

"You're on my side of the bed!"

"I am not! You are on mine!"

"Every night you hog the bed and talking about hogs, you snore terribly!"

"I don't hog the bed and I most certainly do not snore!"

"Oh yes you do! I'm up most nights because of the loudness"

"You're making this up!"

"I'm not!"

"Really,"

"Yes!"

"Don't believe you! Just go to sleep!" Edmund semi shouted throwing his hands in the air,

"Ok, bed hogger" Rose said knowing that would annoy him, she heard him give an angry sigh and she slowly went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**AN: I know this wasn't a great chapter, Sorry! But this chapter was re written so many times, I also decided to skip to them being married, I hope you don't mind, if you do sorry! Also I might be skipping months like I might have April and miss out May or something if that makes sense :/**

**I have the next chapter all planned out so it will hopefully be up soon, well, soonish :P**

**Thank you, **

**Sunrise for reviewing,**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing,**

**for alerting and reviewing,**

**EclairFarron13 for alerting  
****And  
****Twipjo3 for alerting.**

**You are all amazing and Awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edmund woke up the next morning to find Rose hugging the bear he had given her. He smiled, at least he doesn't know his money was wasted, that bear wasn't easy to find! But he wouldn't tell Rose that. He put his tux back on and walked to Peter's room. Rose woke up shortly after that. She looked over to find Edmund wasn't on his side of the bed. It was strange, him not being there. She had gotten so used to waking up with Edmund there. It was just weird not having him there. She didn't say she liked waking up next to him! She was just used to it. She was so tired, she wanted to fall back to sleep but that was stopped by Susan and Lucy. They came bouncing in talking about something that Rose wasn't really listening to. She was pulled out of bed by Susan who with out warning pulled off Rose's night clothes and put the Wedding dress on. The wedding dress was just a plain strapless one with silver swirls on the front.

"We need to make your hair better than it was yesterday, yesterday it was just strait and plain." Susan said,

"I don't know if I should take that as in insult or not," Rose said with a laugh. Lucy came in with a bag, Rose wondered what was in it. They told Rose just to close her eyes and relax, which she did. To stop her self from falling asleep she just talked to Susan and Lucy who were doing something to her hair. Them three got on great. Susan and Lucy didn't understand why she didn't get on with Edmund, they probably wouldn't understand either. After about half an hour Rose was told she could open her eyes, which she did. She couldn't believe it! What had they done to her hair! It wasn't bad it was good! It was totally different from her normal hair. Normally her hair is just strait and black now it was full of curls, Rose couldn't help but smile and spin a strand of hair around her finger.

Down in front of the throne room doors (the throne room had been turned into a ball room) Edmund was waiting to do his entrance as Mr and Mrs Pevensie. That was a weird thought. He was married, at 17. He never thought he would be this young. Rose came down in what seamed to be in slow motion. Edmund stood looking at her with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth, I don't look that different, all that is changed is my hair and I'm wearing a bit more make up" Rose said,

"You're pretty," Edmund said, then he looked shocked at what he just said, it just slipped out.

"Wow, beautiful and pretty in 24 hours, I'm scared," Rose said sarcastically, Edmund just shot her a dirty look and held out his arm for her.

"We've done this before,"

"But not as husband and wife," Edmund reminded her, Rose shuddered as the doors opened.

"Presenting, Mr and Mrs Pevensie, King and Queen of Narnia," Mr Tumnus said to the crowd, everyone clapped as they walked to the middle of the dance floor, just like they did on the night they had met. "Please be silent as they have their first dance," Mt Tumnus finished. Everyone stopped clapping as the music started. They danced the waltz. After about 3 minuets other couples joined them on the dance floor. Edmund and Rose stopped dancing when someone tapped Edmund on the shoulder. They both pulled them self's away from each other to see Daniel staffing there.

"May I steal the Queen away?" Daniel said joking, Edmund nodded and passed Rose's hands to Daniel. Edmund walked into the crowd, Rose followed him with her eyes. She didn't want to be left alone with Daniel. What if he tries to kiss her or what if she kisses him? What if he tells everyone that they were dating? Well their not now… She had managed not to look at him in the eye. But that was stopped when Daniel asked,

"Why did you break your promise?" Rose looked up to him, to see the pain in his eyes,

"I didn't," Rose said trying to hide the hurt in her voice,

"Yes you did! You're married!"

"Point?"

"You left me!"

"Not here! Come on," Rose said dragging him out of the room. Edmund saw Rose dragging him out so he followed them but so they didn't know he was there. Rose and Daniel stopped randomly in a corridor and Edmund hid behind a pillar just in ear shot of them.

"You promised!" Daniel shouted

"Well… who cares? I'm married now, leave me alone!"

"I care! I love you! And you act like you have never loved me,"

"Yes I loved you, but now I don't" Rose lied,

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

Edmund was shocked, she was in love with someone. Rose was a terrible liar, everyone knew when she was lying. Maybe that was one reason why she hated him…

"If you had never come to Narnia, would you still love me?" Daniel asked,

"Probably, but I did come to Narnia, you can't change what had happened so please go away!" Rose shouted and she turned to leave as Daniel grabbed Rose's shoulders and kissed her. It was one of the most uncomfortable kisses she had ever had! Sure she would love to kiss Daniel back but she was married and yes she didn't love Edmund but she couldn't be unfaithful to him at their wedding party! She struggled to get away, eventually she kicked him where it hurts he immediately let go of him but he didn't fall to the ground in pain. Maybe she didn't kick him hard enough… he raised his hand up high and smacked Rose across the face, he immediately regretted it, he had never struck her before. Edmund ran from behind his pillar. No one kisses his wife then hits her! He pulled his sword out and pointed it at Daniels chest.

"You have just kissed my wife, then hit her. I don't think that was sensible." Edmund said threatening Daniel with his sword.

"She enjoyed it," Daniel said smugly, Edmund looked over at Rose. She was sitting on the floor holing her face and crying,

"It doesn't look like that to me," Edmund said, "Guards!" Edmund shouted, when the guards came he then said "Take him to the dungeons, I will deal with him after I have helped the queen" he said making Daniel look even more uncomfortable. Edmund helped Rose up. She immediately hugged him, her face hiding his chest. Normally between these two this would be awkward and basically it wouldn't happen. After a few minuets they pulled apart and Rose put her hand back to her face. Edmund grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her hand away. He winced. Her face already had a black eye and a huge bruise across her cheek. Furry filled him. He called for his sisters to help her get changed in her room. Once they came and took her away he stormed to the dungeon. The guards opened Daniels door and Edmund pulled out his sword and held it against Daniel's throat,

"Tell me one good reason I shouldn't kill you!" Edmund said,

"Is that a threat?" Daniel said,

"Yes it is!" Edmund said pushing his sword forward, a very small trickle of blood streamed down Daniel's neck, when Daniel said nothing Edmund pulled his sword away,

"Come anywhere near my family again and I will make you wish you had never been born!" Edmund said leaving.

In Rose's room Rose was sitting on her bed in her night clothes. Wondering what had gone wrong? She was having a wonderful time until her ex boyfriend who used to be wonderful had decided to kiss and strike her. It was so not like him! The tears had stopped, now she was just sitting there not really looking at anything. Susan and Lucy watched her from beside the bed. They had managed to make her stop crying. But she couldn't help but start again when Edmund stormed into the room. 'Stupid Edmund' Lucy thought. Edmund immediately sat on the bed beside her and started hugging her. Lucy and Susan shared a look. They slowly left the room.

"Do you think we can make those two fall in love?" Lucy asked,

"I'm sure of it, even it is the last thing I do!" Susan replied. They both smiled wickedly and walked off to their rooms.

Back in Edmund and Rose's room they were still hugging,

"Edmund?" Rose said, Edmund pulled her out of the hug to look at her face,

"Yes?"

"Why are we being civil? It's starting to scare me!"

"It's scaring me too, I'm sure we will be back to Normal tomorrow," Edmund said laughing,

"Oh yeah, when I beat the crap out of you in our sword fight," Rose said smiling, Edmund nodded and tucked her into bed. He went to get changed. By the time he came back she was fast asleep hugging the bear again. Then a thought came to him, 'Why were they being civil? It really was scaring him!'

**AN: :O! Evil Daniel! I don't like him! He's horrible to poor Rose! Anyway… next chapter the sword fight! And maybe some of Lucy and Susan's little plan… I'm not sure… **

**Woah! Loads of thank yous! :O :D (L) **

**Strwbrfields for alerting,**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing, **

**Lady Natalie of Archeland for alerting and favouring,**

**Doublelilly for alerting, **

**Strwbrfields for reviewing,**

**Kyra3015 for reviewing and alerting,**

**Rember September for alerting and reviewing,**

**Isabis for alerting, **

**Nudgepleaseshutup for reviewing, alerting and favouring, **

**for reviewing, **

**Abyssinia for reviewing (sorry I couldn't answer your question)  
****And  
****Princesscolourful for alerting and favouring, **

***Squeals* Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later the next day Edmund and Rose were facing each other. Both in armour. Ready for their 'fight',

"Don't think I am going to go easy on you because you are a woman," Edmund said getting into position,

"The first day we met you said I wasn't," Rose Replied with a sly grin, also getting into position,

"You still don't know what I mean!"

"You said I was a man!"

"Those words never came out of my mouth!"

"They sort of did! according to you I'm not a woman, so then I must be a man!"

"I never meant you that you are a man!"

"What did you mean then?"

"I…I…I can't rember," Edmund said laughing,

"Neither can I!" Rose said also laughing. All of a sudden Rose slashed out with her blade and cut above Edmund's eye, Edmund stood there shocked.

"What was that for?" He said in a high pitched voice,

"We are having a sword fight here, you did expect me too use my sword right?"

"Yeah but you could have warned me!" Edmund said,

"An enemy wouldn't give you warning!"

"True, right I'm ready," Edmund said getting into position again. Rose ran at him with her sword, Edmund blocked. Their fight lasted a long time. Edmund had to admit, Rose was an excellent fighter! But he was better. After what seemed to be hours, Edmund had both of the swords and had them both pointed at Rose's neck.

"I win," Edmund stated dropping both swords, Rose sniggered,

"I let you win,"

"Of course you did," Edmund replied, Rose smiled

"This isn't going to look good,"

"Why? What isn't?" Edmund asked

"Us. I have a huge black eye and you have a cut above your eye,"

"I didn't cause your black eye!"

"I know you didn't! I mean people might think you did it,"

"O...k" Edmund said not really understanding her. He looked at her eye. If anything her eye looked worse. He raised his hand and trailed his finger against her eye causing her to wince slightly. He left his hand on the side of her face and Rose lifted her hand and placed it on top of Edmund's hand. They stood like that for a while until they were interrupted by giggling. They both turned and made their hands go to their sides. Lucy and Susan were the people who were giggling at them.

"What?" Edmund asked annoyed,

"Just that the guards are escorting Daniel out of Narnia if you want to watch," Lucy said, Edmund nodded and walked off leaving Lucy, Susan and Rose alone.

"What?" Rose asked. She was a little freaked out at Lucy and Susan staring at her with smug faces.

"Nothing," They giggled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I have a question for you two, what does Edmund like? I have no idea what to get him for Christmas and I want to get it over and done with,"

"Chess," Susan said. Rose nodded. She knew exactly what kind of chess set she would get him.

* * *

Edmund and Rose stood on a turret looking down at Guards taking Daniel away. Peter and a few witnesses were there too so when the left Narnian soil they could pass his sentence, which would be to never to return to Narnia. Daniel turned around and looked up. His eyes met with Rose. Daniel blew her a kiss which Rose smiled at, totally forgetting about last nights events. Edmund saw Rose smile and he felt anger. How could she still like him after what he had done! If he had hit her she would not talk to him for days but Daniel hits her and he is forgiven strait away! Edmund couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her away to their room so he could have a talk with her.

"What is wrong with you?" Edmund shouted,

"Nothing! What would be wrong?" Rose shouted back.

"You and Daniel! He hit you but as soon as he blows you a kiss you smile and act like you forgive him!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Well that makes it worse, you subconsciously smile at him which means you want to smile at him!" Edmund shouted. Rose sighed and let a tear roll down her check.

"Damn it Rose! You still love him don't you!" Edmund shouted,

"I don't know! I thought I did but I'm not to sure! I told him I would never stop loving him, the only reason he slapped me was because I'm married to you!"

"So that makes it all better, or are you saying it's my fault!"

"Of course it's not your fault! But I think that maybe if we weren't married he might still have hit me,"

"So he used to hit you all of the time when you went out?"

"How did you know that we were dating? I never told you!"

"Because I herd everything you to said lat night, even a thick person could work it out, and you never said! Has he hit you before?"

"No. But if he hit me out of jealously, which is what I think it was, he would have done it anyway!"

"Why? He would have nothing to be jealous about!"

"He would! For the past few months I have been feeling different, different about _someone_,"

"Rose! Why? I thought we had a moment after our sword fight! But no, first you have some feelings for Daniel then you basically tell me now you have feelings for another man! Rose we are married, I don't go off having feelings for other women! I stay faithful!"

"Edmund I meant…" Rose started, but she was cut off,

"I don't care what you meant! I just thought we… you…I, oh never mind it's not important!" Edmund stormed from the room slamming the door,

"I meant you," Rose whispered knowing that Edmund couldn't hear her.

* * *

Little did they know, Lucy and Susan had sent their little birdie spy to listen to Rose and Edmund's conversation. When the bird had told them the conversation the both sighed.

"They were so close to saying it," Lucy said

"They are both to stubborn," Susan replied,

"I bet they say they love each other by their 1st anniversary," Lucy said,

"I bet they say they love each other before New Years Eve," Susan said

"But that is so soon!"

"I know." Susan said smiling.

**An: I know this is a short chapter but I'm supposed to be revising for my GCSE exam tomorrow so I'm typing up in my breaks. I think the next chapter will be Christmas and the chapter after that will be New Year. **

**Thanks a billion too, **

**Undercover princess for alerting,**

**Kyra3015 for reviewing, **

**FutureRockstarBrisa foe alerting, **

**Togo65 for favouring, **

**Mirzo94 for favouring and alerting,**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing and favouring, **

**Jojia for favouring  
and  
Remember September for reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I love you Rose," Edmund giggled, he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I Love you too," Rose replied giggling too. She Hiccupped which sent Edmund into a fit of laugher. He kissed her on the lips once they parted and Edmund locked the door to their room.

But that was New Years Eve/ New Years Morning. You need to find out about Christmas first.

* * *

Rose and Edmund hadn't really been talking since their fight. Everyone could tell something was up. Rose and Edmund weren't even fighting which is what scared Peter, Susan and Lucy the most. If they ever did talk they would be polite with 'please and thank yous'. The married couple had their first Christmas coming up. Lucy and Susan suggested that Edmund and Rose could go around Narnia on horse back to see the people of Narnia. At first Peter thought this was a bad idea, letting those two loose in Narnia _alone _but then it also could be a really good idea too. He agreed to it so then the day before Christmas Eve Edmund and Rose left both on horses. They waved too many people and said quite a few hellos. But that was to other people. They hadn't said a word to each other since they set off. After a while they had to stop because Rose couldn't stand to listen to Edmund's hunger complaints. They ate in science. Well they did until Edmund randomly said.

"Did you know Penguins mate for life?"

"Erm… no I didn't," Rose said, she looked at Edmund who was looking completely innocent. She couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Yeah. They meet fall in love and they stay together for ever," Edmund said keeping a strait face.

"That was a piece of information I needed to know…" Rose said looking away from him.

"Flies also mate for life,"

"Yeah but then they die a day later so they only have time to mate for life,"

"Very funny,"

"I thought so," They both looked at each other and their eyes locked. Rose turned away.

"We need to go," Rose said but as she turned her head behind her to see a strange thing, "What is that?" she asked. Edmund followed her gaze and was shocked at what she had found. It was the lamp post. For a moment he remembered what was beyond the Lamp post, his home. The Professors house. The wardrobe.

"That is my home."

"That weird pole thing is your home?"

"It's a lamp post and no my home is beyond the Lamp post,"

"Oh, so you don't come from this world?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the map of Narnia, it said something about a lamp post and it is at the end of the map. Nothing is beyond it."

"I'm not sure how I got here but I came from a world totally different from Narnia," Edmund explained the story of how he was taken from London then about the game of hide and seek and then how he came to Narnia. By the time he had finished it had gone dark.

"All that happened to you when you were…"

"13" Edmund said,

"Hedgehogs!"

"Excuse me?" Edmund asked but Rose had already run off and was sitting on the floor. He walked towards her to see 3 hedgehogs looking up at Rose.

"You have a good attention span," Edmund said half jokingly

"I know," Rose said sending him a cheeky grin. Then she faced the hedgehogs again. "They are so cute!" she said in a high pitched voice, the hedgehogs just looked at her.

"I don't think they can talk," Edmund said, "some animals don't"

"Awww! Poor babies!" Rose said picking one up, and stroking it.

"Doesn't that hurt with the spikes?"

"Not really," Rose said putting the hedgehog down and standing up. She felt something cold on her cheek she looked up to see it had begun snowing.

"We have to go," Edmund said holing his hand out to rose who took it. On the Way back they sat in silence again until Edmund asked,

"If you could, could you go back home?"

"I am going back home," Rose said not looking at Edmund. She was just looking forwards not saying anything.

"What? Why haven't I been told this?"

"You have known for a while now." Rose said a smile creeping on to her face,

"No I haven't!"

"Edmund, I'm going home now, so are you."

"What?"

"Narnia is my home!"

"Oh, I meant your old home"

"I know you did, and no I wouldn't. I love Narnia,"

"Ok," Edmund said, he couldn't help but smile. But then he stopped, "You also love that person you mentioned before, would you leave them?" Rose had to think about what he meant but she then understood.

"No I wouldn't leave them. I couldn't leave them! I would miss them to much!"

"You sound fond of them,"

"I am," Rose said smiling and looking into her horse saddle. Edmund saw her reaction and he couldn't help but feel a strong pain in his chest. He knew that the pain was jealousy but he told him self he didn't need to be jealous of this other person. She was married to him not them. But he still didn't stop being jealous.

"Do you still love Daniel?" He asked,

"No, I don't,"

"Ok," With that the rest of the journey was in silence.

* * *

Christmas is the next time they had a proper conversation. It was after their Christmas dinner. They would just have a new years Party instead of a Christmas and New Years party. It was time for Rose and Edmund to exchange gifts.

"Here you go," Edmund said passing Rose 3 parcels. The smallest had earrings the shape of stars. The second was a bracelet with stars joint together and the last was a necklace with a star on. She put her earrings in, her bracelet on and Edmund helped her with her necklace. When he had put it on her she turned and their eyes met and Rose smiled and looked away again. Lucy, Susan and Peter all looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Erm… your present is over there," Rose said pointing to the tree which had a singular present underneath it.

"Not that I'm complaining but why is it over there?" Edmund asked,

"It was too heavy,"

"I bet I can pick it up,"

"Try, but don't drop it or I will kill you," Rose said, Edmund walked over and picked it up,

"Show off," Rose said, Edmund stuck out his tongue at her. He sat down beside Rose and opened his present. When he was what it was his mouth dropped. Rose could see the glee in his eyes,

"Rose, this is, Amazing! I love it!" Edmund said, his eyes not leaving his present.

"What is it?" Peter asked,

"It's a solid gold chess set!" Edmund said, "I want to play a game!" Everyone groaned, "Please," Edmund said looking everyone in the eye. Lucy, Susan and Peter all started making excuses when Rose sighed,

"I'll play a game with you, but you will have to teach me,"

"YES!" Edmund said picking up his new chess set and placing it in front of the fire setting it up. Rose sat on the opposite side to him and he started showing her what each piece did. They were too caught up to notice that everyone had left them. A few hours later Susan and Lucy stuck their heads around the door. They saw that Rose and Edmund were still playing but they both had huge grins on their faces.

"I have to admit Susan. You could be right about admitting it before New Years Eve," Lucy whispered,

"I know," Susan replied, they shut the door and left Edmund and Rose alone.

**An: Hmm… I rember Edmund mentioning something about a solid gold chess set in the movie verse of Prince Caspian. That gives me a plan! Nah, I already had that plan… a little spoiler. They will go back to England (with out Rose) and when they come back in Caspian the chess piece that Susan finds will remind everyone of Rose. But you didn't hear that from me… :P If you want to see the gift that Edmund got Rose copy and paste the link but take out the spaces, **

**www .soft sell crafts. com/ link stars small. jpg**

**Hopefully that works…. **

**I Love my reviews from my last chapter! I love them lots :D Hehehe thanks! **

**Triple thanks tooooooooooooooooo, **

**Lady Natalie of Archeland for reviewing :D**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing :) **

**Remember September for reviewing :D**

**Abyssinia for reviewing :)**

**Karleigh-Q for alerting :)**

**Cheeseandme for alerting :)**

**Xx Queen Ashlynn xX for Reviewing X2 :D**

**GianellaRose for reviewing and alerting :D**

**kyra3015 for reviewing :)**

**pleaseXdontXstopXtheXmusic for reviewing and favouring :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was New Years Eve. Many guests had been invited. Everyone was helping to get the Castle ready for the big Ball. Everyone but Edmund and Rose. They were playing chess in their room. The amount of chess they had played since Christmas was incredible! Rose had become very good at chess. So good in fact that she had beaten Edmund a few times. Half way though a game Peter came in and saw them sitting on the bed, both of their faces full of concentration.

"Ahem," Peter said to get their attention but they didn't avert their eyes from them game, it wasn't until Peter came up and shouted "Ahem," in their faces that they turned to look at him.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"As you two will probably know, you two will not be having any alcohol during this party because you two are both not 18 yet." Peter said,

"What?" They both said again,

"We are allowed wine with our meals!" Rose said in shock,

"Exactly, wine, we will have beer and whisky and all that today, no wine, so none for you," Peter said with a know it all voice,

"Well I'm King and I say we are allowed alcohol," Edmund said,

"Well I'm the High King and I say you don't and that's final!" Peter shouted and he left the room.

"Awww, I wanted some alcohol!" Rose whined,

"Who knew, my wife, dear, dear Rose Queen of Narnia, drinks alcohol," Edmund mocked,

"Yeah, I drink alcohol, build a bridge!"

"Nah, I can't be bothered," Edmund said sighing and pretending to stretch. But then he stopped suddenly,

"Rose, I have the best plan ever!" Edmund said with a smile,

"Oh no!"

"Nooooo, it's a good plan!"

"Why don't I believe that? Fine, what is it?"

"We could sneak some alcohol from the party!"

"But Peter will be angry at us!"

"Come on Rose! Be a rebel!"

"But… erm… fine! Ok I'll do it!"

"Good Rose. Your dress for this evening is in the wardrobe," He said pointing to her wardrobe, Rose ran to it and saw a beautiful blue gown hanging there, it was beautiful! She took it down and ran into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out she looked embarrassed.

"Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with the back?"

"Fine, turn around," he said doing a spinning motion with his finger, she turned and Edmund walked towards her.

"Tell me if I fasten it to hard," Edmund said, Rose could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she shivered,

"Ok," she said, she couldn't help but whisper, once her dress was fastened she turned and linked arms with Edmund,

"Come on then wifey," Edmund said,

"Come on the freak," Rose said with a quick side grin, Edmund nodded and they left their bedroom. In the ball room people were already drunk, Rose sighed, it looked like the drunken people were having fun.

"Don't worry, we will have out share soon,"

"When?" Rose asked,

"Erm… lets go sit over there and work out a plan," he said pointing to some chairs in the corner,

"Those are there for people who are in love,"

"We're married, I'm sure people won't get suspicious," Edmund said rolling his eyes at Rose,

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were married," Rose said, Edmund looked at her like she had three heads,

"Shut up!" Rose said hitting his arm. Edmund led her to the seats. They worked out there plan. They were going to wait 'till Peter was drunk then they were going to sneak under the drinks table and drink the alcohol under there.

* * *

"They look a bit close!" Lucy said looking over at Edmund and Rose.

"I might still win the bet!" Susan said in a singing voice,

"You only have a few hours," Lucy said, "You might not!"

"You are supposed to be going to bed," Susan said "Peter wanted you to go before midnight, he doesn't want some random drunken man to come talk to you, so come on," Susan said guiding Lucy to the door. What they didn't see was Rose and Edmund stand up and sneak over to the drinks table and go underneath it.

* * *

"Ok, we both grab something at the count of three, right?" Edmund whispered,

"Right." Rose replied nodding,

"One…Two…Three!" They both stuck their hands out of under the table and grabbed something from the top. This happened several times until they both surely drunk. They staggered away from the party and up to their room. Edmund faced Rose,

"I love you Rose," Edmund giggled, he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I Love you too," Rose replied giggling too. She Hiccupped which sent Edmund into a fit of laugher. He kissed her on the lips once they parted Edmund locked the door to their room.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up with the sun in her eyes and a massive head ach. 'Why didn't I close the blinds last night? And why do I have a head ach?' Rose thought, then she felt really cold. But she just shook it off. She swung her legs over the bed and stretched. This feeling was weird! What was wrong? She looked down and realised!

"Crap!" she mouthed, she didn't want to draw attention to the state she was currently in. she looked around the room. Her clothes were over there, how could she get to them? She couldn't wrap the blanket around her because she would uncover Edmund who looked like he was in the same state as her. She didn't want to check! She would just have to do a runner. She breathed in and out and ran. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Edmund woke up when a door slammed. It reopened to reveal a very embarrassed Rose.

"Please say we didn't do what I think we did." Edmund said,

"I think we might have done," Rose said biting her nails looking down.

"Let's act like it never happened,"

"Let's,"

"Erm… Rose could you turn around?" Edmund asked,

"Why? Oh, never mind!" Rose said turning round, she felt like hitting her head off a wall, 'Why? Why? Why did they have to be drunk underage?'

**AN: I didn't really want to say what they had done, for many reasons… younger people might not want to know and I'm only 14 so I'd rather not… So I hope you did guess what they did… Anyway…**

**Thank you, **

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing (hehe I have been told I have a comma fetish) **

**Lady Natalie of Archeland for reviewing :D **

**kyra3015 for reviewing :P**

**iTerabithia for reviewing (That is awesome! Thanks :D )  
And  
Queen Ashlynn for reviewing (you were right! Very cleaver!) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Something was up. Rose and Edmund were acting even weirder then normal if that was possible. Peter needed a word with them. He was told by several people at the New Year party that Edmund and Rose staggered out of the Hall which a sober person wouldn't do. Now they were acting weirdly towards each other left him wondering what they had done? Actually. Did he want to know?

"Edmund, Rose could I have a word with you after breakfast?" Peter said. Rose gave Edmund the 'what did we do now?' look, Edmund shrugged. Lucy and Susan left leaving Peter, Rose and Edmund sitting at the breakfast table.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Peter said crossing his arms and looking the teens in the eyes.

"No," Edmund said, Rose nodded,

"Rose?" Peter asked,

"No, I was nodding in agreement with Edmund. There is nothing that you need to know that we have done," Rose said quickly,

"Nothing? Is that right?" Peter said. Both teens nodded.

"So, the many people who told me what happened at the New Year's party were I don't know… WRONG!" Peter shouted. Rose and Edmund jumped out of their skins. They were not expecting Peter's sudden out burst.

"I have no idea what you are talking bout," Edmund said with confidence. He held his head high and Rose was looking at the floor.

"Oh, so you don't know what they mean when they said you were spotted going under the drinks table then re emerging a while after in what seamed to be a very badly drunken state." Peter said,

"Oh, you meant that," Edmund said, "Yeah, I can't think of an excuse, can you Rose?" Rose shuck her head,

"So, you two on purposely had several mugs of alcohol after I told you not too,"

"How do you know? We could have had a sip and have very weak stomachs," Rose said looking up. Peter gave her the 'shut up' look. Rose mumbled a sorry and re acquainted her self with the floor.

"Now, I know the story from when you went under the table to you leaving the room, what happened after that?" Peter asked,

"I honestly don't know, the last think I rember on the night is going under the table, then there is a huge blank then I rember… Never mind," Rose said,

"What?" Peter asked doing a very motherly hand on hips action.

"The next thing she remembers is… waking up with her clothes not on," Edmund said.

"Naked?" Peter said with a raised eye brow,

"Yes," Edmund said,

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because it sounds less gross if I say clothes not on,"

"Can you rember anything apart from those events?" Peter asked,

"I rember everything she does, mind black." Edmund lied.

"Right, Now your punishment. Stay in your room. One week, no leaving! The only way you are allowed to leave is there is a fire or if one of you dies,"

"Oh no, we are grounded. How will we survive?" Edmund said sarcastically. Peter escorted them to their room and locked them in.

"Edmund?" Rose whispered,

"Why are you whispering? And what?"

"I dunno, and if we both can't rember actually _doing it _we might not have,"

"Yeah! We just decided we wanted to sleep naked,"

"Sorry! I was trying to make it less awkward between us by having the possibility of not you knowing!"

"Rose, we most probably did _it_," Edmund said, 'I know we did.' he thought. He could remember everything, and he didn't really feel that awkward. He was just acting awkward because Rose did. When he woke up on the day and saw Rose looking embarrassed that was when he decided he would pretend he had forgotten. When he told Rose he loved her he wasn't lying. But he wouldn't tell her that.

* * *

"Peter why did you need a word with Rose and Edmund?" Susan asked,

"It seams our married couple disobeyed me, got drunk and slept with each other," Peter said,

"Oh my gosh, really?" Susan said covering her mouth.

"Yes, now they are acting weirdly towards each other, probably regret."

"You know this was coming,"

"What was coming, them disobeying me?"

"No them being in love,"

"Just because they slept together doesn't mean they love each other,"

"I know, but it's so obvious!"

"What is?"

"That they like each other!"

"Do they?"

"Well I thought it was obvious. Never mind Peter, intentions of the heart are obviously lost on you…. Wait! When were they seen leaving the party? I need to know!"

"Erm… just after midnight. Why?"

"No! Never mind! Not fair! Don't tell Lucy of this!"

"Why?"

"Just don't!"

* * *

After three days strait of chess Rose lost it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rose shouted

"What?" Edmund asked

"Being locked in a room with you playing chess!"

"I was starting to enjoy my self,"

"You're the devil's child!"

"Now, if I'm the devils child, and Peter, Susan, Lucy and I are blood related you are saying they are the Devil's child too,"

"You put way to much thought into things you know,"

"I know, it's much more being fun then being thick,"

"You saying I'm thick?"

"Nope,"

"Good,"

"Yeah… Chess?"

"No! How many more days of this?"

"Well we have been here 3 days, 7 take away 3 is 4, 4 days left."

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Yesssssssssssssss!"

"Devil child,"

"You all ready said that," Edmund said setting the Chess board out.

"Can I go die?"

"Not really, I don't have my sword so you can't die that way, Dinner isn't for a few hours so you can't choke, they only ways I can think of is one) drowning yourself in the bath. Two) Jump out the window,"

"Funny… not!"

"I didn't think so either, Chess?"

"I can see why the others hate it."

"I can't, Chess?"

"Fine!"

**AN: Sorry if people seamed ooc in this chapter. Erm… after this Chapter I have one more until the last chapters of the golden age era. But personally I think it's a huge jump because the time in between the next chapter and the chapter after that is like 5 months but I have no idea how to fill it. So… if you want anything to happen please tell me and I might put it in for you :) Thanks :D **

**Mercy, (My awesome french skills)**

**Narnian at Heart for reviewing :D**

**Remember September for reviewing (hehe I could imagine that) :P **

**Queen Natalie the Creative for reviewing :)**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing :D **

**Aria Elizabeth Paige for reviewing :) **

**Jakob With A K for alerting :D**

**GianellaRose for favouring and alerting :P**

**I know I have said this before but… you are all awesome! :D ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't really like this chapter. Well I do but I think I would of written it better but I'm not sure how to yet. So I'll keep it for now. I might re write it later.**

Chapter 9

Rose was in so much pain! Never had she been in so much pain! She screamed, why hadn't someone told her it was this painful!

"Come on Rose! Push!" Some random woman said, Rose had never seen her before. With one big almighty push it was over. Screams filled the room. A baby was wrapped in a blanket and given to Rose. The baby had little tufts of black hair and big brown eyes. It was beautiful! Rose had all ready fallen in love with it.

"Shhhhh," Rose said bouncing the baby. After a while it stopped crying and it looked into Rose's eyes. It Giggled. Then it smiled wickedly. Rose looked at it confused. The baby grew and grew until it became a young man who looked like his farther, It jumped from the bed and stood looking at her.

"Mother," the man said, out of no where a sword appeared and the man pushed it into Rose's stomach. She screamed out in pain. She sat crying as some one appeared beside her son, this some one was Edmund. He stood laughing beside his son.

"Rose! Rose! Wake up! Rose!"

Rose woke up to see Edmund standing over her, she suddenly felt herself go pale and she ran into the bathroom and threw up. She felt some one come up behind her and hold her hair. Once she had finished she rinsed her mouth out, she turned to see Edmund sitting on the edge of the bath.

"You know, when I became king I never imagined myself holding my wife's hair as she threw up." Edmund said. She gave him a glare and pushed him into the bath so he couldn't get out easily. She ran to the medical room. Her bursting through the room gave the Nurse a heart attack.

"Oh, what can I do for you your highness," The nurse asked,

"Don't laugh," Rose said

"I have seen and herd everything, I won't laugh,"

"I think I might be pregnant,"

"Why would I laugh for that?"

"Because of the reason I think I'm pregnant,"

"What reason is that? Apart from the obvious,"

"I dreamt I was giving birth and when I woke up I threw up which could be morning sickness!"

"Ok, Ok, lets me do some tests,"

* * *

A little while later Rose was sat on a medical bed swinging her legs backwards and forwards. 'Your not pregnant!' she thought to herself, 'but you could be,' 'But your not,' 'you never know,' 'shut up' 'shut up your self,'

"Queen Rose?" The Nurse said, Rose snapped out of her day dream state,

"Yes?" Rose replied,

"You results are in,"

"What are they?" Rose asked, Rose listened to the Nurse. When the nurse had finished Rose ran from the medical room.

* * *

Edmund was wondering the castle. He was looking for Rose. When he last saw her she looked so upset. He wanted to run after but with the position he was stuck in the bath made it hard to chance after her. It was about an hour and a half until someone gave him a lead. The Nurse said she had come to see her but didn't tell him why. She said that she had run off. He looked back in their room. Not there. In the hall? Nope. In Susan's room? No, Lucy's? No. The beach? No, wait the caves on the beach. Yes! She was sitting on a rock facing away from the mouth of the cave.

"Rose, you do know you are still in your PJ's right?" Edmund said,

"I don't care!" Rose shouted,

"What's wrong, why did you throw up this morning? Why did you go see the nurse?"

"I threw up because of my nightmare, I went to the Nurse because… I thought I was… pregnant,"

"Are you?" Edmund swallowed, Rose squeaked and burst into tears,

"No!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because, I… I… dreamt I was a mum! I miss my baby!"

"You miss your dream baby?"

"Yes and no, at grew up into a mini you and it killed me,"

"A mini me? Your baby was mine?"

"Yes, so?"

"No reason," Edmund said, he felt all proud, "So you miss your baby except for when it killed you,"

"Yes!" Rose whined, "My Poor baby doesn't exist!"

"Rose you need to calm down before you hyperventilate!"

"My baby!"

"I'll buy you a hedgehog!" Edmund said remembering Christmas,

"I don't wana hedgehog!"

"ROSE!" Edmund shouted, Rose looked at him. He gave her a stern look. They both started laughing at the same time.

"Are you over your fake baby?" Edmund asked,

"I don't know. It was so cute! It had your eyes!"

"You think my eyes are cute?" Edmund asked shocked,

"Shut up!" Rose said hitting his arm.

"Thank you Rose,"

"Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Can I still have a hedgehog?"

"No,"

"Meenie,"

"I know," Edmund said, he picked Rose up and threw her over his shoulder,

"Let me down!" Rose shrieked, she was kicking her legs.

"No, you have made me miss Breakfast looking for you! No way in Narnia am I missing my lunch! And neither are you! I will not have a hungry depressed wife!"

"Awww you don't want me to be depressed and hungry,"

"That's because you get cranky when you are hungry!"

"No I am not! That is you!"

When they had reached the dinning hall Rose was still over Edmund's shoulder.

"Hi," Rose said waving,

"Hi," Lucy said waving back and she gave Susan a smile.

"Why do you have Rose on your shoulder?" Peter asked,

"Because she is sad and I'm making sure she eats," Edmund replied,

"Why is she sad?" Susan asked,

"She thought she was pregnant," Edmund said putting her down in a seat,

"But to be pregnant you have too…" Lucy said looking between Rose and Edmund.

"That is why she isn't," Peter said, Lucy gave him the 'yeah right' look.

"Talking about babies we need an heir," Peter said,

"Don't look at me!" Rose said, "I'm not you knowing with Bog face!"

"Bog face!" Edmund shouted, "What happened to 'My Baby was so cute! He had your eyes!'"

"Fine! I'm not you knowing with bog face with cute eyes!"

"Awww, you said I had cute eyes in front of everyone,"

"Can I murder him?" Rose asked Peter,

"Sadly not," Peter replied,

"Damn!"

"I feel so loved!" Edmund teased,

"Awww, I love you," Rose said patting Edmund's head,

"Really?" Edmund asked his eyes glowing.

"Nope,"

"Didn't think so," he said sighing.

Susan gave Peter the 'I told you' look and Peter nodded.

"Rose, Edmund? You know you were locked in your room about two weeks ago, why?" Lucy asked

"They won't be telling you, we don't want you to follow their example." Peter said. Rose and Edmund looked at each other smirking.

"Can I just say this, Chess. Is. Boring!" Rose said,

"I thought you loved it!" Peter said confused,

"I did, until you locked me in my room with Edmund for a week."

"Oh," Peter said laughing.

**AN: Random place to finish a chapter but there you go. I have decided I would have one chapter for each month until the GA ending :) so 5 chapters until the almost GA ending :D I'm updating now because I'm off school ill and I have nothing to do. So I wanted to update :D **

**I needed to tell you this because I don't think I have before, and I have no clue when Edmund's Birthday is so I'm making it up. Ok :) **

**Edmund's Birthday= 26****th**** July, Rose's Birthday= 3****rd**** October, their wedding anniversary= 13****th**** October**

**Thanks, **

**Remember September for reviewing :D **

**And **

**Pixiesticksugarhigh for alerting :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ok I lied. I'm not having one chapter for one month. Because I have writers block so I will have this chapter, then the secret telling chapter *raises eye brows* yep you know what I mean. But I will have chapters after that instead of going to Caspian land strait away :P **

Chapter 10

Edmund was sick. Lucy was sick. Susan was sick. The only healthy ones were Peter and Rose. Since Peter was running the country Rose had to look after the ill ones. They all had the same symptoms the same temperature. But Edmund was making more fuss than the rest.

"Man flu," Rose said sitting on the bed flicking through a book of illnesses. She didn't understand how the Nurse wouldn't help them get better. She said it was her 'day off' which was a lie. She has been off for a week and no one has seen her.

"I don't have man flu!" Edmund croaked, "I'm ill! Don't you believe me?"

"Yes I do believe you, Susan and Lucy have the same illness."

"Then why don't you accuse them of having man flu?"

"Two reasons, one) they don't moan as much as you do, two) they are not men so it isn't possible for them to have man flu,"

"I might have what ever illness they have but worse!"

"Nope, exact same symptoms, exact same temperature, you are moaning, they are not. You are man fluing,"

"Fluing isn't a word,"

"It is now!"

"I'm ill you have to be nice,"

"Does this count as nice?" Rose said putting the book down on the desk, she walked towards the bed and lay underneath the covers and hugged Edmund,

"No! It counts as creepy!" Edmund lied. He thought it was nice but he wouldn't tell her that! "Get off!"

"Then stop whining or I will stay here! Ok?"

"Ok,"

"Good," Rose said getting up and going back to her book.

"Just one question," Edmund said. Rose sighed and looked at him. "Why are you in here, you could be with Lucy or Susan?"

"Two reasons, one) this is my room. Two) I'm not married to them."

"Do you like using the number thing to answer questions?"

"No not really but you keep asking questions with multiple answers,"

"Wait… you said one of the reasons was because you weren't married to them. I thought you didn't care we were married."

"Of course I care!"

"Really!"

"Nah, I'm lying!"

"Oh,"

"Now I'm being sarcastic!"

"So wait, do you care or do you not care?"

"I care,"

"Awww,"

"Shut up or I won't heal you and you will die," Rose said. Edmund shut up. After 5 minuets of silence Edmund spoke.

"Rose, there is something I need to tell you,"

"Go on then." Rose said,

"Right, Erm… Rose, I Lo…" Edmund started but he was cut off by Rose jumping from her seat.

"I found it!"

"Found what?"

"Your cure!"

"Oh, ok,"

"I'm sorry Edmund I cut you off, what were you going to say?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter…"

"But you wanted to say something, I cut you off, I'm sorry,"

"No, no. Really it's not important, go make the cure."

"Ok, I'll be right back," Rose said running from the room. Edmund sighed and threw his head back in disappointment.

* * *

Rose was in the medical room making the cure when Peter came in.

"Rose there is something I need to show you," Peter said

"Can it wait? It's just I am in a hurry, I have the cure to their illness," Rose said,

"If you hurry it can but be fast as possible!"

"Ok," Rose said running out with cure. She gave it to Edmund first, then Lucy and finally Susan. She told them to sleep and she walked back to Peter.

"Have you seen the Nurse?" Peter said,

"No, she has been missing for days," Rose said,

"We have found her,"

"Where?"

"In her home,"

"But that sounds normal… loads of people can be found in their homes,"

"Very funny. But this is no laughing matter, follow me." Peter said. Rose followed him to the Nurse's house just outside the castle walls. She covered her mouth when she saw. The Nurse was tied the wall with ropes, she had a sword through her stomach, you could still see the fear in her eyes. Beside her on the wall was a note.

"Get her down at once!" Rose shouted as guards came and took her down. Rose covered her eyes. Peter walked over and hugged her.

"I can't get the image out of my head," Rose said into Peter's chest.

"Shhhh," Peter said rubbing her back. Rose pulled them apart and took the note from the wall. She read it out loud.

_We are returning. We are coming to get our Queens kingdom back. Then we will bring her back. One month. Then we are coming. Prepare all you want. We will win! _

_W.W.F_

"W.W.F?" Peter asked.

"White Witch's followers." Rose replied reading the letter again.

"But I thought they were all killed," Peter said confused.

"Apparently not." Rose said tears rolling down her cheeks. They were all doomed.

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. **

**Thanks too, **

**Narnian at Heart for reviewing :D**

**Lyokodreamer for reviewing and alerting :)**

**Remember September for reviewing :P**

**Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing X2 :D**

**kyra3015 for reviewing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edmund had been having nightmares every night after that letter was shown to him. He was frightened that The White Witch would come back and kill his family. No matter how many times Rose told him that 'she wasn't back' or 'she will only come back if we loose this war' but he was frightened. They devised a plan. They would bring the battle day forward by riding out to them. They couldn't fight them at Cair Paravel! It would be destroyed! It was brought forward by a week.

"No Rose!" Edmund said while packing.

"Why not! You know I'm a good fighter!" Rose shouted.

"We need you to stay here with Lucy,"

"Why can't Susan?"

"Because she is the best archer in Narnia,"

"Fine! I'll stay but just to you know I will probably die of a panic attack here,"

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," Edmund said, he had finished packing,

"Time for Dinner, then tomorrow after breakfast is when I will be leaving," Rose nodded and followed him to dinner.

* * *

Dinner was filled with silence. Not an awkward silence, a sad silence. Lucy was silently crying, Rose was pushing food around her plate, taking a bite every now and then. Peter, Edmund and Susan were just staring at their food.  
"You need to eat something to get your strength up," Rose said nudging Edmund. Edmund grunted,

"Peter?" Rose asked, but Peter's response was the same as Edmund's as was Susan's.

"Stop being depressed! Yes you are going to battle, but you are saving many, many lives by doing so, so it's good right?" Rose said. All four siblings looked up at her then looked down. Rose sighed and pushed away from the table. "

If you excuse me," She walked out of the room. Once out of the room she ran. Her friends were going to battle. Sure she had just tried to cheer them up but she didn't believe what she just said. She was frightened they would die. Sure she had Lucy but she wasn't Peter or Susan or Edmund. She certainly wasn't Edmund. That would be weird. Later that night Edmund walked into his room and found Rose there.  
"Rose are you ok? You seamed to leave dinner fast," Edmund asked,

"Just peachy," Rose replied not looking at him. She lay on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, hurry up you need your rest for tomorrow,"

"Rose…"

"Good night Edmund!" Rose shouted, she hid her face in her pillow so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Good night," Edmund replied.

* * *

The next morning Rose was trying with all her might to persuade Edmund not to go,

"But you just recovered from your illness, what if it comes back while you are fighting then you might not have good judgment and you could die," Rose said, Edmund just looked at her.

"Rose, I'm going. Don't care what you say," Edmund said,

"What if…" Rose started but Edmund cut her off,

"ROSE! I'm going! Shut up!"

"Fine! I'll stop being concerned!"

"Thank you! At least I won't hear your whining any more!"

"Do you know what! I don't care! Go! Get your self killed!"

"So you want me dead! Fine what ever! Good Bye!" Edmund shouted as he slammed the door behind him,

"Bye!" Rose shouted.

* * *

Edmund was furious! He stormed out of his room and down to the court yard where Susan, Peter and Lucy were waiting. It was pouring with rain. He hugged Lucy good bye and he walked towards his horse. Peter and Susan were all ready on theirs,

"What's with your grumpy face?" Peter mockingly asked,

"Nothing! Can we just go?" Edmund shot back, he was just about to get on his horse and he herd someone shouting his name, he turned.

* * *

Rose was also furious! She threw her self on her bed. She sat their thinking for about 30 seconds until she realized. He was going off to war. He could die. The last words she said to him would be she wanted him to be killed. That's not right! She jumped from the bed and ran to the court yard. She saw Lucy standing in the doorway not wanting to get wet. She ran through the door strait into the rain.

"Edmund!" she shouted, Edmund turned and she hugged him. She had one arm around his shoulders and the other around him and in his hair, he hugged her back.

"Since there is no convincing you, promise me one thing," Rose whispered,

"What?" Edmund whispered back,

"Don't die,"

"I thought you didn't care if I died,"

"I was angry, don't believe it!" Rose said, Edmund laughed,

"I never did,"

"And…" Rose started but Edmund cut her off again,

"Rose I Love you!"

"You what?"

"I can understand if you don't love me but I love you so much and I will wait for you to love me back,"

"Edmund you idiot! I Love you now!"

"You do?" Edmund asked, Rose smiled and nodded. Edmund kissed her. Rose was freezing. The cold rain had finally got to her. She had herd that rain kisses were romantic but were they if you were cold? Oh she didn't care! She was kissing Edmund! You could hear Lucy squealing and clapping. You could hear Susan shout 'WooHoo!' Nothing could be herd from Peter. Well until about 2 minuets of kissing had passed when he said,

"You do we have a war to go to," Edmund and Rose stopped kissing and hugged.

"I Love you," he whispered in her ear,

"I love you too," She whispered back. Edmund smiled. He got in his horse and Peter, Susan and Edmund rode away. Rose walked back inside. Lucy was still stood in the door way with her arms crossed looking smug.

"Oh shut up," Rose said smiling, Lucy raised her hands,

"I didn't say anything." Edmund was getting the same look from Susan but he didn't care. Rose felt the same way! But he needed to stop thinking about it. He had a battle. He couldn't win it with his head in the clouds thinking about Rose. She still felt the same way! He couldn't help but smile.

**AN: I have nothing to say… :P but a few more chapters then the Pevensies go back to England… hehe Thank you, **

**L****yokodreamer for reviewing,**  
**iTerabithia for reviewing (hehe thanks!)**  
**Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing,**  
**Remember September for reviewing,**  
**kyra3015 for reviewing,**  
**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing X3,**  
**Starissa for favouring and reviewing,  
XLostButNeverFoundX for reviewing (So Sorry! My laptop decided it didn't like full stops in your name and it kept taking them out. i tryed to put them back in but when i saved it, it just took them out again, sorry!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rose was freaking out. They had been gone for 3 weeks and there was no word. Had they lost? Had they won? Was the battle still going on? At the moment she was walking up and down the throne room.

"Rose stop! You're making a draft! Plus there will be whole in the floor where you have walked." Lucy said,

"But how are you not nervous! I'm nervous!" Rose said twiddling her thumbs.

"I am nervous! But I'm not showing it,"

"How do you do that?"

"Relax!"

"Great! Now I'm being told to relax by a 14 year old! Sorry! I get cranky when I'm nervous!"

"It's ok, but seriously relax,"

"Ok," Rose said sitting down. But with in what seamed 5 seconds a young looking faun ran in,

"Queen Lucy, Queen Rose! Look out the window, it is of great importance!" the faun said. Rose and Lucy ran to the window and gasped.

* * *

Susan, Peter and Edmund left the battle field to get treated in the first aid tent.

"Was it just me or did that army seam a lot smaller when we left?" Peter asked,

"I thought that too," Edmund replied,

"Me too," Said Susan.

"I know for a fact we haven't killed that many," Peter said,

"Maybe they ran off like cowards," Edmund suggested.

"No. If they serve the Queen, they wouldn't dare leave if they were scared,"

* * *

"No! It can't be! How did this happen! Unless…" Rose said. she was too scared to cry.

"Don't think like that! Just think… Ok, I think the same thing! But it can't be! That's not true!"

"Come here Lucy," Rose said hugging Lucy. Then a thought came to Rose. Peter had taken all of Narnia's army, he had left the children and non trained Narnians behind. They were defenceless. But they would have to try. But Peter had also taken almost all of the swords. The only swords there were not very sharp ones and the sword that Peter had given her at Christmas. It was like Peter's sword but it had different writing on. Her's said 'Every Rose has its thorn' When she got it she thought it was weird but now she smiled at it.

"Lucy we need to be strong!" Rose said, Lucy pulled away from Rose and nodded. They both looked out the window to have quick glance at the mini army coming towards them.

* * *

"Unless…" Edmund said, "They have somehow gotten past us and they are headed towards Rose and Lucy…"

"I think we would have noticed if a group of soldiers had gotten past us!" Peter said,

"They could have used the trees," Edmund said,

"Well we can't leave here on something that might not have happened,"

"But it could have and we are leaving them to die,"

"Ed! We can't leave here! We can speed up the battle but that's it,"

"Fine! But if either of them die, I blame you!" Edmund said storming out of the tent, Peter looked at Susan. They both sighed and left the tent.

* * *

"If anyone wants to help fight then you can! If you do not, no one will blame you, I will not force anyone to fight if they do not want to," Rose said to the remaining Narnians. Only about 16 volunteered.

"Ok, you 16 go to the armoury to meet Queen Lucy, the rest of you, gather your things and hide in the forest, if I survive I will come find you to tell you it's safe to come back." Rose said. Everyone left the room. Rose sighed and looked out of the window. 16 non trained Narnians, herself and Lucy couldn't take all of them down. If her estimations were correct they had about a day before the battle would begin. If you could call it a battle. More like a day until the slaughter begun.

The battle had finally finished. Edmund, Susan and Peter were exhausted. But something was weird. The end of the battle seamed to finish too quickly. The march back seamed to take no time at all. As Susan, Edmund and Peter rode up a hill. The hill which once at the top you could see Cair Paravel perfectly. But when they reached the top they saw archers firing at the castle. Edmund gave Peter a dirty look before making his horse go even faster. Peter turned to his army and shouted charge. They all ran after Edmund to defend Cair Paravel.

The 16 Narnians, Rose and Lucy were waiting for the Army to come in Cair Paravel. They stood with their swords pointed at the doors.

"Lucy, stay with me in this battle," Rose said to Lucy,

"Why?" Lucy asked,

"Because I promised Edmund I would,"

"You wouldn't want to break a promise to Edmund would you Rose?"

"Shut up," Rose said with a smile. Then with a Battle cry the doors bust open. The battle begun.

Rose was trying everything to protect the Narnians but it was no use. They were all dead but a very scared female faun. They were doomed. Rose grabbed Lucy and the female faun's hand and ran out of the room. She knew that wouldn't help but it would buy them time. They barricaded almost every door they went through. Rose didn't know where to run to next. They ran past a cupboard. 'Better than nothing' Rose thought. She pushed the Female faun and Lucy into it before going in her self. They sat as far away from the door as possible. The female faun was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rose whispered placing a hand on the female faun's shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Sydney," Sydney replied.

"Ok then Sydney, I need you to brave for me. Close your eyes and think of old memories. Take your self far away from here. Don't think of the battle. Rember all of the good times you have had with your friends. Just take your self away from here." Rose said. Sydney nodded and closed her eyes. Lucy looked at Rose with a smile,

"What?" Rose asked,

"Nothing," Lucy replied. Lucy did what Rose told Sydney and it made her feel better. She tried to think of her old home, she couldn't rember what it was called but she tried to rember. Trying helped her get away. Rose didn't listen to her own advice. She sat with her sword in her lap ready to take down anyone who came through that door. She could hear voices and grunting. After what felt like hours the voices finally died down so much that the three of them could only hear their own breathing. But Rose didn't risk it. She told Sydney and Lucy to stay there and wait. Rose pressed her ear against the door. She could hear foot steps. She jumped back and made Lucy and Sydney go behind her. There was s shadow cast from the person underneath the door. The three of them held their breaths. The door handle slowly opened… the door swung open revealing a face that Rose was so happy to see.

"Edmund!" Rose shouted, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Once they stopped Edmund chuckled,

"If that's the welcome I get when I come back from battle I think I might go more often,"

"If you go to battle more often I might have to kill you," Rose said. Edmund nodded. He hugged Lucy and looked at Sydney.

"Edmund, this is Sydney. She is one of the Narnians who stayed behind to help fight and the only one left alive." Rose explained, Edmund nodded,

"Thank you Sydney, you will be rewarded," Edmund said. Sydney nodded and smiled.

"Have all of the White Witch's followers been killed?" Rose asked, Edmund nodded but then said,

"But one. They are slowly dying but they want a word with us all before they die." Rose nodded. She took Lucy's hand who took Sydney's. Edmund took them to the throne room. In the middle was a hagg sitting n the floor. When they entered the hagg smiled.

"Now you are all here, I can pass on my message," the hagg said, "The message is: You may have won this time, but we will try again to bring our queen back, even if it takes 1000 years," Rose walked up to the hagg and kneeled down beside it.

"You can try as much as you like. The White Witch will never return," Rose said. She stood up and walked towards Edmund who gave her an approving smile. Edmund hugged her from behind as the hagg had its last breath. For now. The Witch wasn't coming back.

**AN: Ok I know I said a few chapters then they go back to England but it's next chapter. But it will have the things that happen in between this chapter and the going back to England. **

**Thank you,**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for reviewing,  
****angel2u for alerting and reviewing,  
****Queen Natalie the Creative for reviewing,  
****kyra3015 for reviewing,  
****lyokodreamer for reviewing,  
****thehomosapiens for favouring,  
****Starissa for reviewing,  
****Remember September for reviewing,  
****Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing,  
****Leanna for reviewing,  
****Elizabeth Zara for favouring.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Not England yet…. Well yes, England next chapter but I really wanted to write this chapter. But it's a bit pointless to the story. So if you wanted to skip this chapter you can. :P and it's really short… I might have the England chapter up later tonight. Hehe I keep changing what I say! **

Chapter 13

"Ok, do you think this will work?" Rose asked Lucy. Lucy nodded.

"What will work?" A voice said behind them. Lucy and Rose jumped to see Edmund behind them. Lucy rolled her eyes as Rose put her index finger against her lips. Edmund just stood there shocked. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled him by his arm to their room. Lucy followed.

"We have told Sydney to dress up nicely," Rose explained.

"Why?" Edmund asked,

"Would you like it if I dressed up nicely?"

"Yeah so…"

"So we have asked Sydney to dress up nice!"

"So you want Sydney to impress me?"

"What? No!"

"I don't get it!"

"Boys," Lucy and Rose said at the same time.

"Right. Sydney is a faun. Right?" Lucy said,

"Right," Edmund replied.

"So…" Rose said using her arms in a go on motion, but she sighed when she saw Edmund's clueless face, "Who else do we personally know who is a faun?"

"Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund said unsure.

"Yes…" Lucy said copying Rose's hand gestures

"You want Sydney to impress Mr Tumnus…" Edmund said slowly.

"And he gets it!" Rose said patting his head,

"Are they together?" Edmund asked,

"Yes, no, they will be," Rose said,

"Then how do you know they will like each other?"

"Because I know they will, I knew you and Rose would like each other." Lucy said. Rose blushed as Edmund hugged her.

"Come on you two love birds, we need to make more love birds," Lucy said leaving the room. Rose turned to leave but Edmund pulled her back. Lucy was walking down the corridor when she noticed that they weren't following her. She walked back to Rose and Edmund's room but she decided not to go in when she herd mass giggling from the other side of the door.

Lucy managed to get Mr Tumnus and Sydney in a room. She locked them in. When she came back she saw that Mr Tumnus and Sydney were smitten. Love at first sight!

**AN: I know… pointless chapter but I wanted this bit in but I didn't want it in the last Chapter. Not **_**the **_**last chapter, but you know what I mean. There will be loads of chapters. we still have PC, DT and a little tiny bit of the last battle to go before the real, real end. :P **

**I'll thank everyone who reviewed in the next chapter since this isn't a proper chapter :P **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Many years had passed in Narnia. Well… 6. Edmund and Rose were now 23. Peter was 26. Susan was 25 and Lucy was 20. With many years passing many things had happened. Like Sydney was knighted and was now a Lady for her help in the battle against the white witch. Sydney and Mr Tumnus had fallen in love (with help from Lucy) and had gotten married. They had two children, twin girls. One called Rosie and Luce. Named after the two girls who Sydney fought with. Mr Tumnus didn't mind this. Rose and Lucy were two of his friends so of course he hadn't minded that they were named after them.

There was the battle with the giants. Many boys came for Susan's hand in marriage. Many girls came for Peter's hand in marriage. Luckily not that many boys came for Lucy. But I don't think that any one would be brave enough… Two older brothers, one older Sister and one older Sister-in-law. No one was going to dare come for Lucy.

Edmund and Rose still had their fights which everyone loved. Rose and Edmund wouldn't be Rose and Edmund with out their fights. Everyone know that their fights where just pretending or on purposely over exaggerated. Edmund never did buy Rose a hedgehog… which was normally in their arguments. Everyone laughed when the hedgehogs were mentioned but no one ever really understood what they meant. The time near the lamp post and when Rose thought she was pregnant is what the Hedgehogs meant. Edmund finally bought her one… but it was a stuffed one. But it was better than none. The hedgehog became 'friends' with the stuffed bear he had bought her on their wedding day. She was also given a crown with many jewels on but it had hedgehogs all over it which many people found strange but the royal family didn't care.

"Guess what!" Edmund said bursting into the dining room.

"What?" the rest of them replied not caring,

"Mr Tumnus just came to me saying that he spotted a white stag!" Edmund said full of excitement.

"A White stag!" Peter said getting up from his seat,

"Yes, a white one!"

"They sound rare, I want to go catch it!" Susan said,

"Me too!" Lucy said jumping up.

"You girls stay here, I'll go catch the stag myself," Edmund said proudly.

"Sure you will! Lucy and I will meet you in the stables," Susan said pulling Lucy out of the room. Peter followed them leaving Rose and Edmund alone.

"You coming then?" Edmund asked,

"I know this sounds strange but I don't want to go, it feels like I'm not supposed to go," Rose said

"Not supposed to go?" Edmund asked confused,

"I know! It sounds weird! But I won't go." Rose said. Edmund walked forward and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then," He hugged her then left.

Rose wondered to the throne room and looked out of the window. She saw Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy ride away. She suddenly felt sad. Like she was going to miss them 'Stop being silly' she told her self, 'you will see them tonight!' 'Then why do I feel like I wont?'

She sat in her mini throne that wasn't placed with the others. It wasn't that far off them though. It was just that it was the castle of four thrones so if her's was with theirs it would become five thrones. She took off her crown and traced her fingers over it. She found her self crying. 'Pull your self together!' she mentally shouted at herself. She put her crown back on her head and wondered around the castle and then into the castle grounds.

People would say how she looked was strange… she was wearing a blue off shoulder dress with her hair done in a loose bun with a few strands hanging out at the front. She had her crown on and she looked like a Queen. That was until you looked at her properly. She had daggers under her dress in little holders around her legs (in fairness you couldn't see them). She had a belt on which had her sword in. now most Queens wouldn't be wearing these but Rose said she felt weird with out them.

Later that night she was worried that Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy hadn't returned. But she just thought that they were having a bit of trouble finding the stag. She wandered to her room. The next morning she reached over to hug Edmund to find he wasn't there. 'Strange' she thought 'he never gets up with out waking me up'. Once dressed she walked down to the dining room.

"Morning" she shouted as she walked thought the doors but they weren't there. Only Mr Tumnus,

"Good Morning," Mr Tumnus said bowing,

"Why are you bowing? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly,

"Nothings wrong your highness,"

"Yes there is! You are bowing and you just called me your highness!"

"Rose…" Mr Tumnus said but then stopped.

"Please, just tell me." Rose said, she guessed what was coming next.

"They have gone missing," Mr Tumnus said. Rose silently cried, "We found their horses near the lamp post,"

"The Lamp post?" Rose asked,

"Yes, why?"

"They have gone home!" Rose said shouting. She ran to the stables and jumped on a horse. She rode as fast as she could to the lamppost. Once there she jumped off.

"Edmund!" she shouted, "Lucy! Peter! Susan! Anyone!" No one replied. She knew that some where around here was a way to get to them! She wandered around in the trees but there was no hope. After what felt like hours she sat with her back to the Lamp post and cried. She suddenly felt all warm. She looked up to see Aslan.

"Aslan!" she shouted. She jumped up and hugged him around the neck. "Have they gone home?"

"Yes dear one. To their own world they have returned. Not much time has passed there so it is like they never left,"

"Can they rember Narnia?"

"Yes,"

"Will I ever see them again?"

"We'll see, but for now Narnia needs a high Queen, and until Susan returns that will be you,"

"Me! And I can't run a country by myself!"

"You can,"

"Will you help me?"

"I will be with you every step of the way, maybe not physically but mentally always,"

"Thank you Aslan,"

"Return to your people, they need to know of what has happened,"

"What do I tell them?"

"That their kings and queens have returned to their world,"

"Ok, thank you,"

"Good bye dear one," Aslan said walking away,

"Good bye Aslan," Rose said, she wandered back to her horse and got on it. She turned to face the lamp post, she sighed. "Good bye Edmund," she faced forward and rode back to Cair Paravel alone.

**AN: Poor Rose. All Alone. **

**Thanks, **

**Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing, **

**Lyokodreamer for reviewing, **

**Remember September for reviewing (sorry I tried to change it but it didn't feel right)**

**angel2u for reviewing (hehe! And again!)**

**Starissa for reviewing (Sorry!)**

**What was with all of the hedgehog references? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What are you all doing in the wardrobe?" The Professor asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Peter said,

"Try me," The Professor said throwing a ball at Peter and Peter caught it. Edmund looked around. Rose wasn't there! Why wasn't Rose there? He jumped up and hit the back of the wardrobe to get back in. Peter stepped in and dragged Edmund to their room with a lot of difficulty. Once in their room Edmund looked at his hands. His wedding ring was gone too. He kept telling himself that he was now 13! He wasn't married. But he was! Edmund stayed like this for months. But he was back to normal when he went back to his home. Well… he acted ok. If you looked in his 'man' diary or his sketch pad you would see drawings of roses, as in the flower. Peter couldn't help but smirk at this.

"You do know if you carry on with this, when we go back to school boys will think your gay right?" Peter said holing up one of the pictures.

"I don't care," Edmund said shrugging. Peter also shrugged and left their room. Edmund looked at his pictures of the roses and he started crying. He was starting to forget what she looked like. Like when he was in Narnia he slowly forgot what his mother and farther looked like. But he was forgetting Rose faster. He needed to get back to Narnia. He needed to see Rose. He needed to see her face. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, he was forgetting it all. Maybe when he went back to Narnia he would remember her like he remembered his mum before he saw her.

Going back to school was weird. It had been a year since Narnia. He stopped drawing roses. He acted like he was fine. But he missed his wife, the only thing he could rember was her Name. He remembered everything they did together, _everything_, but he couldn't remember her at all.

There was time before the train, Edmund was buying the tickets, Susan was looking at the newspaper stand, Lucy was wondering Peter was doing something. Once the tickets were bought he walked to where the train will be and he saw a group people. He walked closer and saw Peter was fighting a group of boys. He put his bags down and helped Peter. They were separated by wardens. Edmund picked up his bags and sat with his family,

"Your welcome," He said,

"I had it sorted," Peter said annoyed.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me," Peter replied,

"So you hit him!" Lucy shouted,

"No, after he bumped me he tried to make me apologize, then I hit him,"

"Is it really that hard to walk away?" Susan asked,

"I shouldn't have to! It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept we live here, Edmund had accepted it! And he lost more then you did!" Susan said pointing to Edmund, Edmund looked away and tried to think about something else but Rose. "Oh, no, pretend your talking to me."

"We _are_ talking to you," Edmund said confused,

"Ow!" Lucy said jumping up,

"Quiet Lucy," Susan said, Lucy pointed to where she was sat,

"Something pinched me!"

"What is that?" Susan said also jumping up. Peter and Edmund also jumped up.

"Feels like magic!" Lucy said smiling, they all held each other's hand, Edmund didn't want to but Peter grabbed his hand anyway. The train zoomed passed them and disappeared. In a cave. They were back in Narnia. They all ran into the ocean they were near. After them splashing around Edmund felt like he had been hit in the head with a wall. Everything he had forgotten about Rose came back in one big thought. Her smile, her voice, her face! Everything! He had a sudden pain in his heart. Trying to shake the pain put he looked up and saw ruins.

"Where do you suppose we are?" He asked,

"Where do you think?" Peter said,

"Well… I don't rember any ruins in Narnia,"

* * *

_Golden Age Narnia_

Rose wondered how Peter did it. She had only run the country by herself for a year and she wanted to pull her hair out with stress. Well Peter had his family. Rose didn't have hers. Her father had died shortly after Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy had left. And her brother was to busy running his own country. She was expected to marry again and give heirs. But no way was she doing that! She still loved Edmund. Aslan had come to her in a dream and had told her that it had only been 1 and a half minuets for Edmund and yet a year for her! And that he was 13 years old again! She couldn't go back to him if he returned to Narnia. A 24 year old with a 13 year old. That would just be weird. But she still wouldn't marry someone else. Because Peter had left Daniels exile had passed. He was always at Narnia. Bugging Rose, begging her to take him back. But she would never. She wanted so much to Exile him again but she couldn't for some reason the Narnian council wouldn't let her. Every night she prayed that Edmund would come back but her never, and when she died, she died alone but in a way she always wanted to die. But I will explain that in a different chapter. But Rose was known as one of the best Queens Narnia had ever known.

**AN: sorry I didn't update. I had stuff almost every night this week. But I might not update again 'till Wednesday because I have an exam on Tuesday and I need to revise tomorrow but I might update in my gaps. So lol tomorrow or Wednesday :P **

**Thanks, **

**Lyokodreamer for reviewing x2 **

**Stefobie23 for reviewing**

**Angel2u for reviewing**

**Kyra3015 (lol, nope)**

**Remember September for reviewing**

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus** **for reviewing x3**

**Starfish29 for alerting**

**Starissa for reviewing **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Narnia, now._

Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy climbed up the cliff up to the ruins that were on top of the cliffs. After a bit of walking Lucy asked,

"I wonder who lived here?"

"I think we did," Susan said picking something up. Edmund being curious walked over to Susan to see what she had picked up.

"That's mine, from my chess set," Edmund said,

"Which chest set?" Peter asked,

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I," Edmund said taking the piece from Susan. Rose had given him this their first Christmas. He had given her star jewellery. He ran his fingers across the chess piece remembering. He remembered teaching Rose how to play and then she beat him. He remembered being locked in his room for a week with Rose and playing non stop chess, so much that she had hated chess by the end. He didn't know if these memories where sad or happy. Happy with the times he had with Rose, but sad that he wasn't with her now.

"It can't be," Lucy said taking Edmund out of his memories. "Imagine walls, and columns there and a glass roof!"

"Cair Paravel," Peter said. Edmund looked around. It was! If Cair Paravel looked like this… how long had they been gone? Edmund looked at something and kneeled down beside it,

"Catapults. This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked," Edmund said shocked. 'Wait' he thought, 'If it was attacked where was Rose when all this happened? Was she safe?'

They wondered a bit more when they found their safe room (AN: no clue if that was what it was called). Peter ripped his top as if to make a torch when Edmund showed him is torch. He smiled cheekily and went down first. All of their things where still there. They all went to their trunks and pulled out all of their things. Peter stood and watched them. Once Edmund had finished with his trunk he walked to Rose's he lifted the lid and looked inside. Her two stuffed animals he had gotten her were still there, but the bear had gotten dirty over time. Her crown with hedgehogs was there. He favourite dresses (including her wedding dress) and her daggers that she always had tied around her legs were there. But her sword wasn't.

"My horn," Susan said, "I must of left it on my saddle, they day we went back,"

"Rose's sword isn't here either. Her daggers are but no sword," Edmund said, Susan looked confused. Buy this point Peter had walked forward to his own trunk. He pulled out his sword.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," Peter said looking at his sword.

"When he sakes his main, we shall have spring again," Lucy said sad, "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus, The Beavers, Sydney and Rose, they're all gone," Edmund felt a tear run down his cheek. He put Rose's crown and her daggers in his bag 'just in case' he told himself 'just in case'.

They walked down to the beach again when they saw two men trying to drown a dwarf. Susan fired arrows at them after they dropped him in the water. Peter jumped in to save the dwarf as Edmund jumped in to get the boat.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Lucy asked,

"They are Talmarines, that's what they do,"

"Talmarines in Narnia?" Edmund asked,

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a long story," Lucy said as Susan passed Peter his sword. The Dwarf saw this.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're it you're the Kings and Queens of old?"

"High King Peter, the magnificent," Peter said holding out his hand.

"You probably should have left the last bit off," Susan said,

"Probably," He said, he looked over at Edmund, "You are Edmund the Just, you were married to Queen Rose." He said pointing at Edmund's hand. Edmund looked down. His wedding ring was back!

"Yes I am. Not were, am," Edmund said,

"No, it's were, She has been dead for 1300 years,"

"1300 years!" the four children exclaimed.

"Yes. That is how long you have been gone."

"Rose, did she live an all right life?" Edmund asked.

"I will leave your Questions for my friend Trufflehunter. He knows most things about Narnia's golden age." Edmund nodded. Peter drew his sword. "You don't want to do that boy,"

"Not me, him," Peter said nodding towards Edmund and giving his sword to the dwarf, who's name was Trumpkin. Trumpkin took Peter's sword as Edmund took his sword out. At first Edmund thought it would be a totally easy win. Trumpkin acted like he couldn't hold the sword. But then he swung up and hit Edmund in the eye catching Edmund by surprise. But when Edmund recomposed himself and fought Trumpkin. It took Edmund about a minuet and a half to win. Trumpkin stood there shocked.

"That horn worked after all!" Trumpkin said,

"What horn?" Susan asked.

* * *

_With Caspian,_

"Do you know what these are?" Trufflehunter said putting the horn and the sword on the table.

"No," Caspian said,

"This," he said holing up the horn, "Is Queen Susan's horn, it's said to…"

"Bring back the king's and queen's of old in our time of need." Caspian said interrupting Trufflehunter.

"Yes and this," he said holding up the sword, "You can guess,"

"This is," Caspian said taking the sword off Trufflehunter. He read the words on the sword. "Queen Rose's sword. The Sword she used in the battle she died in."

"Yes. This Sword was given to me by one of my faun friends. A descendent of Mr Tumnus himself."

"That's very nice. But I have to go!" Caspian said taking the horn off Trufflehunter and attaching it to his belt. He left the house by slamming the door. Trufflehunter looked down at the sword.

'Every Rose has its thorn'

**AN: ok, so I updated today… **

**Thank you,**

**Lyokodreamer for reviewing, **

**Elizabeth Zara for alerting, **

**Aria Elizabeth Skittles for reviewing, **

**Angel2u for reviewing, **

**ARTs Ninja Pal for favouring and alerting **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

To summon what's happened in Narnia since Caspian lefts trufflehunter's house and the children saved Trumpkin. Peter led Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin in the wrong way and had a royal temper tantrum about it. Lucy had seen Aslan and no one believed her. They met up with Caspian (after a sword fight with Peter) and now they are on the way to Aslan's how. But from Caspian's point of view he was found by Telmarines but he was saved by Reepicheep. Trufflehunter had given Rose's to Caspian to look after but Caspian felt like it would be wrong to use it so he placed on the stone table so if any Narnian wanted to look at it they could. Then he went to the forest to gather more Narnians when he met up with Peter and the others (after a sword fight) and now they are on their way to Aslan's how.

They entered the how with many glances from the Narnians. Looks of shock, honour and loyalty. They found some cave paintings, the life of Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. There was a painting of them four sitting in their thrones and behind Edmund's throne there was a woman standing there. It was Rose. Edmund ran his finger down Rose's picture. Further down the cave there was a painting of what looked like a woman in her late 30s maybe early 40s.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"That is Queen Rose," Caspian said unbelieving, "I thought you would have known that,"

"We never saw her when she was that old," Peter said stubbornly.

"What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Caspian said even more unbelieving. He led them further down the corridor to a room. He used his torch to set a light to some oil, which then lit up the whole room. In the middle of the room was the cracked stone table. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy all looked at each other in amazement. Lucy walked forward and put her hand on it.

"He must have known what he was doing," Lucy said. Then Lucy noticed something. She picked up the sword,

"Every Rose has its thorn," Lucy read out loud. Edmund walked forward and took it off Lucy. He felt his eyes welling up but hid them,

"Queen Rose," someone said from behind them, they turned to see Trufflehunter in the door way, "In my opinion the best queen Narnia has ever known, no offence Queen Lucy, Queen Susan,"

"None taken" the both said smiling,

"She ruled Narnia until she was 39 years old. Then she was tragically murdered,"

"She was murdered!" Edmund shouted. Trufflehunter couldn't help but glare at Edmund for interrupting him, "Sorry," Edmund mumbled.

"She was killed in the battle between the Narnians and the Telmarines, the soldier she was fighting was too tough for her, he stabbed her right through the stomach and he left her for dead. Some Narnians survived so they went back to Cair Paravel and gave Queen Rose a real funeral, Her sword has been passed down through fauns, One of Mr Tumnus's descendants gave me that sword. Legend says, she will return to Narnia when The Just needs her,"

"Me?" Edmund asked, "She will return from the dead when I need her! I've needed her since I left her! I don't see her here! She's dead! My wife is dead and she isn't coming back!" He ran from the room leaving Trufflehunter looking a bit confused and hurt.

"It's up to us now," Peter said.

* * *

_Golden Age Narnia, _

"Ready Rose?" Sydney asked Rose. Rose turned around after Sydney had helped her put her armour on,

"Never," Rose said. She walked over to the window to see many, many boats full of men and weapons.

"But you said that before,"

"Before we had the Kings and Queens, we have no hope,"

"We have hope and we have you, you're just as good!"

"I don't feel like it, anyway, shouldn't you be with your children and Tumnus,"

"I've already said good bye to them, they are safe somewhere else,"

"You should be safe somewhere else!"

"I will happily die here with my best friend. If I sat and watched everyone die while I didn't help I couldn't to it,"

"Most people would disagree with this you know,"

"With what?"

"In most every case it would be the wife who left with the children, not the husband," Rose said, Sydney smiled, they watched as the boats went on shore, they looked at each other and hugged, "Die and I'll kill you!"

"You too Rose, you too," They stopped hugging, nodded and went down to meet the army approaching them.

The Telmarines had managed to get into the castle, they had cornered Rose and Sydney in the throne room. They barricaded the door,

"Why is it always us in a room with an army on the other side?" Sydney said shakily, Rose ran to the window to see some Narnians battling for their lived in the court yard. Rose couldn't do it, she couldn't let Sydney die.

"Sydney! I need you to do something! I'm ordering you as your queen, you have to obey me!

"But Rose,"

"No buts, I order you! Behind that wall there," she said pointing to a wall "Is a safe room. Go in it and don't come out until the army leaves, don't even come out if I die!"

"Why can't you come in?" Sydney said crying,

"Because they saw me come in here, if they came in and saw I wasn't here they would search every inch of this room. But if I'm out here they won't care about you, they just want to kill the queen,"

"How do they know you're the queen?"

"Because one of the Narnians shouted 'your majesty' at me when a catapult fired in my direction, that's why many men have been chasing us, once they kill me and the rest of our army they will have control, but if they don't kill me they won't"

"Rose please, come in here with me," Sydney begged,

"No! If I go they will kill you too! Now go before it's too late!" Rose shouted, Sydney nodded and did one of those crying but you force a smile anyway. Sydney ran to the wall and pushed it to reveal a door, she opened it and went through. Rose closed the wall behind her but not before showing Sydney the leaver to open the wall again from the inside and the little whole so she could look out of she needed to.

Rose stood facing the door with her sword out standing in the battle position knowing she was about to fight the impossible battle. She didn't have to wait long before the door flew open. Luckily for her the soldiers came one at a time, or was it they enjoyed watching her struggle and get more tired after every fight. It was the 11th soldier that did it. The 11th soldier killed her. Stabbed her right through the stomach, so much it came out the other end. The way it was in it didn't kill her strait away, Rose looked down in pain, she knew as soon as he pulled it out she would be dead instantly. The soldier knew this too, he twisted it before pulling it out. Rose fell to her knees then she fell onto her face. Soldier spat on her before walking away. Sydney watched in horror. But she did what she was told and did not leave until she was sure every soldier was gone. She cried over Roses body until other Narnians snuck back to Cair Paravel and took Rose away.

* * *

_Some where, some place, _

"Hello?" Rose asked, the last thing she remembered was, well… dying, and now she is here, is here Aslan's country? She was stood on a floor, white for as far as she could see and it was foggy (An: If you watch Sarah Jane Adventures it's like where Sarah Jane goes in the 1st series). She was by her self. She sat down, after what felt like years she felt that someone else was there, she looked up to see Aslan,

"Aslan, what is this place? Is this your country?" Rose asked,

"No my child, this is some where between your world and my country. You are indeed dead, but it is not time for you to go to my country yet, I need you to return to Narnia,"

"When?"

"When King Edmund returns. Don't worry, when you return you will become the age he is,"

"So I have to stay here until Edmund returns, do you know hoe long that will be?"

"I do not, I'm sorry, but until then I have given you every book ever written," Aslan said and then he disappeared. Rose was confused, every book ever written? What? She turned around and her mouth dropped, now in front of her where uncountable amount of book shelf's, all packed with books, 'Well,' she thought to her self 'I'll just have to read until he comes back, it won't be that long!' what she didn't know is that it would be over 1000 years. 1000 years alone with books and no one to talk to.

**AN: I know it's been ages! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Won't update again 'till like some time next week past Wednesday because I have another exam :/ **

**Hehe I saw Gnomeo & Juliet today, with James McAvoy (Mr Tumnus) in, he was Gnomeo, the film was actually awesome! Much better then I thought it would be :P Since it's been ages since I've updated I can't thank people :( sorry! **

**Sooooo, one big huge thanks to everyone who has either Reviewed/alerted/favoured! You are all amazing! :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: :O! Over 100 reviews! Oh my gosh! None of my stories have been that popular before. I'm now super happy.**

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated a mixture of exams, revision, computer viruses that decided to delete all of my work, hospital visits and finally an operation. But I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter. **

Chapter 18

Some where, some place

Rose was completely bored. How many years had she been here? If in fact years… what if she had only been here for months, weeks, days and she was just that bored that it felt like years. She hadn't heard from Aslan most of the time she had been there. Rose hadn't talked the whole time she was there. Now and then she would try to talk to see if she could, but she couldn't. Only her breath could be heard when she tried.

Rose picked up a book. It used to be her favourite book. But she had read it that much she now hated it. But she tried to read it just once more. But after one sentence she opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't which made her want to scream more. She threw the book as far as she could and silently cried. She needed to get out of here! She wasn't sure how long later but she herd a voice. She looked around. Nothing but the usual white fog. Then she herd it again. She walked towards the voice.

"_Rose,"_ the voice said, Rose finally placed it in her head. It was Aslan! _"Time for you to go back to Narnia. It has been 1300 years," _

'1300 years!' Rose thought,

"_Narnia needs your help. The Kings and Queens of old need you," _Aslan said, once he finished Rose felt her self warm up she closed her eyes and when she re opened them she was in a place she didn't recognise, a place she didn't want to recognise.

In Narnia

A Huge battle was around them. Peter looked around. Many of his people were being killed. While looking around he didn't notice a Telmarine soldier come up behind him. He noticed just as the soldier lifted his sword to kill him. But someone killed the soldier just in time. The dead man fell to the floor. Peter looked at who had saved him. They weren't a Telmarine, he was sure of that, they were wearing the old Narnian uniform and a helmet which covered their face, but they were human, the only humans on their side were his brother, his sisters and Caspian. For now, this solider could be trusted, they had just saved his life. He nodded in their direction and they nodded back. Peter watched as they ran off to help other Narnians.

A few more minuets later Peter realised this battle was a lost cause.

"Fall back!" he shouted some people herd him, most didn't,

"Caspian!" he herd his sister shout.

"I'll find him!" Peter shouted back. While looking he told a few more Narnians to fall back. Caspian bust through some doors in the court yard with 3 horses, Caspian was on one and an old man was on another one. Peter ran and jumped on the last horse. The three of them rode as fast as they could to the gate. Once through the poor Minotaur that was holding it up collapsed. Many, Many Narnians were trapped inside the court yard and were being shot and killed by arrows. As they were walking away Caspian saw the person who had saved Peter and tried to kill them, Peter jumped in front of them and blocked Caspian.

"Who is this person?" Caspian asked his voice filled with anger,

"I don't know, but I trust them," Peter replied, gritting his teeth,

"Why, you don't know who they are, you haven't seen their face, they could be someone trying to get your trust just to betray you!"

"And you would know about that!" Peter shouted, Caspian glared at him and pushed past him, Peter turned to the Unknown Soldier "You had better not be a traitor or else," Peter said pointing his sword at them then he walked off leaving Susan looking at them.

"Who are you?" Susan asked, the soldier shook their head and pointed to where their mouth would be, "you can't talk?" Susan asked. The soldier shook their head. "Then lift up your helmet," that only made the Soldier shake their head more. Susan looked confused, why couldn't they know?

The walk back to the How was an awkward silent one. Edmund flew down on a Griffin. The Unknown Soldier stopped walking and looked like they were staring at him. Susan looked at them then to Edmund, did they know each other? Edmund saw he was being looked at. He looked at the two people looking at him confused. Why were they looking at him? He ignored them and walked on.

Once back at the How Lucy ran out and asked what had happened, which then caused Peter and Caspian to have a fight. Both of their swords were out and pointed at each other.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted, he had DLF in his arms and lowered him to the ground. Lucy ran forward and dropped some of her cordial in his mouth. DLF woke up,

"What are you all doing? The Telmarines should be here soon, Thank you," he said to Lucy, Lucy smiled at him and stood up. What they didn't notice was Caspian go inside the How with Nikabrik following behind him.

They all just stood there, the Unknown Soldier suddenly felt a chill, they looked around and saw what looked like what came off ice coming out of a room, they didn't know where that room lead to but they knew it wouldn't be good. They ran to Peter and tapped him on his shoulder; he turned around with the angriest look in his eyes.

"What?" he shouted, the unknown soldier flinched then pointed to the room where the ice was, Peter eyes grew wide with horror, he ran towards the room reaching for his sword. Edmund, Susan, Lucy and DLF ran after him. The Unknown Soldier wasn't sure of what to do; they ran in and saw a dog/wolf like thing try to kill Edmund,

"Edmund!" they tried shouting, but nothing came out, but Edmund still managed to notice it and killed it, Peter had pushed Caspian out of the way, The Unknown Soldier looked further up to see the white witch trapped in a block of ice, she was trying to make Peter give her a drop of his blood so she could break free, it looked like Peter was going to give in to the White witch, the Unknown Soldier ran forward to push Peter away when a sword cam through the ice stabbing the witch through the stomach, the ice exploded and stood behind it was Edmund with his sword up.

"I know, you had it sorted," Edmund said walking away,

"Are you ok?" the Unknown Soldier herd Susan ask, they turned around in confusion, Susan was looking at them, 'of corse I'm fine,' they thought, but they soon wished they didn't, they looked down to see a shard of ice that had gone through their armour, they suddenly felt dizzy, they fell to the floor, as they hit the floor their helmet fell off, revealing their face. It was Rose.

**AN: Woah, I hopefully will never type the Unknown Soldier again, I'm now sick of those words now :P ok, I thought it was obvious who they were but then again I wrote it so I would, but anyway it was obvious.**

**Oh and hopefully I won't wait so long to update again. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm so terrible at updating! All of my story's have just been there and it's been months for all of them! I would like to say I will update more, but I said that last time. Sorry!**

Chapter 19

Rose woke up in a semi darkened room. The candles that were lit were going out. She sat up and noticed what she was wearing. It looked like one of her old dresses. She swung her legs out of the bed she was sat in and stood up. With what light she had, she walked around the room. On a chair were her daggers. She smiled, she felt like she hadn't worn them in years. Where was she? How did she get there and why? Slowly it all came back to her. She was Queen of Narnia, 39 years old and she was dead. Wait, what, she was dead. How was she here now? Alone. She was alone. But she wasn't any more. The battle! The White Witch! She was there! Rose was so confused! Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund where all young again.

Rose turned to look at her self in a mirror that was on the wall. Walking closer she saw her reflection. She screamed but no noise came out. 39 year olds shouldn't look like this! She looked down and back up, 13, maybe 14! 'No!' she thought, 'I'm 14. A teenager. I'll have to go through puberty again! Not fair!' she inwardly sighed at her self, 'out of all the things to think of, you thought that!' She found the door which lead out of the room and went through it to find no one was around. She went through a corridor to find what looked like the stone table. This was the room the White Witch was in. she saw her sword on the stone table. Once she picked it up again something inside of her felt right. She swung it round only to have it met by another sword. Looking at the other swordsman she smiled.

"Hello," he said with a grin. She smiled and hugged him. "No hello back? Rude or what?" she smacked him on the arm and glared at him. "Wow Edmund's right that does hurt!" Peter said rubbing his arm and putting his sword back. Rose looked at him confused and went to ask where Edmund was but she couldn't speak. She pointed to her throat and shook her head,

"Can you not speak?" Peter asked. Rose looked sad. "Well, that's…. great, we won't have to listen to you!" Rose glared at him but couldn't help but smile. "I'm kidding," Peter said holding his hands up, "I'll go tell the girls you are awake. Edmund isn't here at the moment but he'll be here soon."

After a meeting with the two sisters Rose was told of what was happening. Edmund was talking with the new king to stop a battle. To stop Peter and the king would have to fight and the loser was to give total surrender. But they were not trusted. The Narnian's were getting ready for battle anyway.

Before Edmund was even back Rose was told to go with Susan and Lucy to find Aslan. The two sisters would be on one horse with Rose on another. Caspian went to give Susan her horn back but she stopped him,

"You keep it, you might need to call me again." Susan said, Rose and Lucy looked at each other smiling. As they rode off,

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy said mocking her sister,

"Shut up!" Susan said.

After a while they noticed soldiers had followed them. Both horses stopped and Susan jumped off,

"What are you doing?" Lucy said,

"Take the reins," Susan said, she turned to rose "Look after her!" Rose nodded. Rose and Lucy rode off but turned to have one last look at Susan. Lucy tried to look brave but Rose could tell she wasn't happy about leaving her sister. She needed comforting words but Rose couldn't give them. Rose hadn't even seen Lucy this young before. Would she be the same person? What will have changed?

The came to a clearing when another soldier came. But before anything bad could happen Aslan saved them. Both girls ran and hugged him which made Aslan fall over, they all laughed for a while. Rose felt her throat. That laughing made her feel weird.

"A...A...Aslan," Rose said, stammering at first. Aslan chuckled and nodded, "T...Thank you!"

"Aslan" Lucy said, "Why couldn't you have come and saved us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice dear one."

"If I had come sooner, will all of those people died?"

"We can never know what could have happened. But what we do know is what will! Come long now, I think your friends have slept long enough!" and with the he roared very loudly which made the trees shiver and… move!

**AN: I know that wasn't really a talk-y chapter, more of a do-y chapter. But hopefully more dialog next chapter. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed and stuff in that very, very long gap. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I love my reviewers, you are all awesome! If I knew you all I would give you a cookie. The beginning of this chapter is while Rose is asleep and then while she is finding Aslan. This is probably the last chapter of PC, but don't worry, VOTDT is next. I'm not finished with this story yet.**

There she was. Rose, on the floor. Ice stuck from the White Witch through her torso. No one moved, they stood there shocked. Not knowing what to do. Then they all came back to reality. Lucy gasped and ran for her cordial. Edmund kneeled beside her and picked her up so she was leaning against him.

"Come on Rose!" Edmund cried. "You have been killed once, please don't die again!" Lucy came back in; before she could give any of her cordial to Rose they had to pull the Ice out of her. Edmund couldn't bring him self to hurt her any more than she was in. Peter lent down and with one swift movement he pulled it out. Lucy poured the liquid in Rose's mouth. She did not awaken but she inhaled sharply. Edmund sat there rocking her. His siblings and Caspian watched not sure what to do.

"Edmund, we must get her to a comfortable place while she is recovering." Peter said outing his hand on Edmund's shoulder. Edmund picked her up and took her to a room Caspian said was free.

Once she was laid on the bed and tucked in Edmund sat in a chair next to the bed and moved hair from her face. His Rose, after so long. A year since he had seen her, she was younger. Like he was. Teenage Rose. Not fat. But not skinny. Long Black hair. Her blue eyes were hidden; he missed waking up to those blue eyes. He sat there looking at her.

"Edmund, we need to come up with a plan," Edmund looked up to see that Peter had walked in. "Leave her for now, she is safe."

"But..."

"No buts, I know you have missed her and you have only just gotten her back, but you are needed by Narnia right now. You can spend time with her when all this is over, now come." Edmund sighed, Peter was right. He stood up and placed Rose's things around the room so she would find them when she woke up.

* * *

The plan was Edmund had to propose a single combat to, the new king of Narnia. He wanted to get this over with so he could get back to check on Rose. So when he came back to find out she was gone he was furious!

"Gone, what do you mean gone!" Edmund shouted at Peter.

"She has left with Lucy and Susan. She will come back!"

"What if something happens? Then I will lose 3 of the most important people in my life. I thought I had lost one of them already, I don't want to lose them again!"

"Have faith, she will come back safe, I promise." Edmund shook his head and walked out of the how with Peter where everyone was waiting. Even Miraz. Peter walked up to him,

"There is still time to back down," Miraz said,

"Feel free then," Peter responded. Edmund smirked. After a while of Peter and Miraz' fight they had a break. Peter came over with a dislocated arm.

"What do you think happens at home when you die here? You know you've always been there…" Peter was cut off by Edmund popping Peter's shoulder back into place.

"Just save it for later." Edmund said walking off. Caspian who had left came back on a horse with Susan,

"Lucy, Rose" Peter said.

"They got though," Susan said, Peter went back to his fight and won, but he didn't kill Miraz. He passed his sword to Caspian who sent to strike at him but stopped. Then Miraz was killed by one of his 'friends' but with one of Susan's arrow to blame it on the Narnians. While the soldiers were running towards them Peter was counting. At the end of the countdown a huge hole was made in the floor and solders fell into it. The Narnians ran into battle. When all seemed lost trees came from the woods and helped the Narnians. The fight was moved to the lake and at one side of the lake Lucy; Rose and Aslan were waiting for them. With a loud roar from Aslan the lake grew deeper lifting the bridge and killing many of the soldiers. Those who survived were forced to drop their swords in surrender. Edmund, Peter, Susan and Caspian made their way across the lake and bowed before Aslan,

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia." They all stood up but Caspian, "All of you,"

"I don't think I am ready."

"It is for that reason I know you are," Then a group of mice came and what looked like their leader was dying, Lucy helped him with her cordial. He woke up and when he saw Aslan he bowed to find out he had lost his tail. He wanted his tail back but the other mice didn't want something their chief didn't have so went to chop their own tails off. Aslan gave Reepicheep his tail back, everyone left the lake side but Rose and Edmund.

"Hi," Rose said awkwardly. Edmund grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the mouth. When they broke apart Rose smiled. And looked at him,

"You stink,"

"I wondered how long before you would insult me,"

"It's my favourite hobby, I can't help it. I haven't insulted you in over a thousand years." Edmund kissed her again then hugged her,

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

Back at the Telmarine castle Caspian was having his coronation. Once he was king, he, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Rose rode on horse back meeting everyone so they could see their new king. That night there was a party. Caspian was talking to everyone. Lucy, Susan and Rose were talking when Edmund walked over to them.

"May I have this dance?" he said to Rose, she nodded and took his hand. They walked over to the dance floor and danced. Rose had her head on his shoulder. She smiled.

"This reminds me of the day we met. You called me a man."

"I didn't call you a man!"

"You said I wasn't a woman. So by deduction, you meant I was a man."

"You have always twisted me words."

"I missed our little fights…, why did you leave?" Rose asked looking up at him. They stopped dancing, Edmund lead them out of the ball room and into the room they would be sharing.

"I didn't want to leave. I just did, I can't explain it. I went back to my world."

"I wish I would have known. I could have said good bye. You told me you would come back. I waited and you never did." Rose said and she began crying, "I was alone for years. With no one to talk to. Yes I had my friends, but they weren't my family, there are some things you can't talk about with friends. You need family."

"I know, I wish I was told too, but everything happens for a reason and for some reason Aslan took us home with our warning. I know it wasn't as long for me, but that year was torture. Everyone told me I should just give up as I would probably not see you again but how would I forget!"

"I really missed you."

"You too," Rose yawned, "Come on, let's sleep. Aslan is having a meeting tomorrow morning so we need our rest."

"It's nice sharing a bed with you again," Rose said with her eyes shut. Edmund whos eyes were also shut agreed. "Just don't snore again, I may love being with you again, just not the snoring,"

"Oh har har," Edmund said hugging her, Rose buried her face in his chest,

* * *

The next morning everyone had gathered in the courtyard. Aslan was giving chance for the Telmarines to return to where their ancestors came from. But if they stayed they would have to live in peace with the Narnians. Some of the Telmarines believed Aslan was just trying to kill them if they walked into the tree doorway.

"We'll go," Peter said,

"We will?" Edmund said.

"Come on; time to go, after all we aren't really needed here anymore." Peter said giving his sword to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you get back." Caspian said,

"That's just it, we aren't coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked. Edmund looked at Rose. She shrugged not knowing.

"You two are," Peter said, Edmund sighed and held Rose's hand, At least I think he means you two."

"Is Rose coming with us?" Lucy asked. They all looked at Aslan. Edmund held on to Rose's hand tighter waiting for the answer.

"I'm afraid not. As you see Rose is dead, I can bring her back to life here but as she was born, lived and killed in this world; she must stay in this world. When you die, you may choose where to go as you have lived in both worlds." Lucy looked like she was going to cry. Edmund looked at Rose,

"I'm not leaving!" he said to her,

"You must, you will come back to Narnia when you are needed. I love you and I would like you to stay but you need to go home,"

"But I only just got you back."

"You need to be with your family, in your world. You will come back, and we will see each other again. But for now, we must go our separate ways."

"Promise we will spend more time together next time,"

"I promise." With that he kissed her for the last time for a while. They turned to see Susan and Caspian kissing also.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said,

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," Edmund said, they all looked at him with confused looks. "What?"

"You're married." Peter said,

"So,"

"You have done a lot more than kissing, I'm sure you understand." They smiled at each other, and with one final look they walked though the tree door and vanished out of Narnia. Rose looked at the tree with sadness. She missed them already, Caspian walked over to her and placed his had on her shoulder.

"They will be back before you know it." Rose turned and smiled at him. She turned to Aslan.

"I'm going back aren't I?" Rose asked, Aslan nodded. Rose turned back to Caspian, gave him her swords and daggers, "Look after them for me please," Caspian nodded. Aslan roared and Rose saw white. She was back in the never ending library. She looked around. She needed a certain book. This time she wasn't going to be alone for years, she had a plan.

**AN: end of PC, hopefully will update soon. Already have the next chapter planned. I did this off memory and I don't have time to check it as I need to go to bed for school. So I'm posting it and then I will check tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: so, the first chapter of VOTDT, Wow. And 122 reviews! I feel loved :) and I've updated twice in two days, I must feel loved :P any way. On with the story!**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's now day 253 since my cousins Lucy and Edmund have lived with us. I don't know if I can last much longer. If only one could treat relatives like one treats insects. I could pin them to my wall. One thing is keeping me sane. Its day 121 since my dreams have had the same girl in them every night, Rose is her name. I've looked around and no one I know is called Rose, or even looks like her. For you see your dreams are about someone you have met. You never make up a character of your own. I hear Edmund mention Rose. Maybe it is merely something I have herd and have thought about. But she talks to me. I like her almost as much as I like my insects she replies though as my insects do not. Every night with out fail she comes. But of course this is a figure of my imagination and can not happen. _

_P.s note to self. Look up laws on impaling relatives._

That was off one Eustace Clarence Scrubb, cousin of Lucy and Edmund. Of course Rose isn't a figure of his imagination. Her plan had worked. But failed. The book she was looking for in her never ending library was a book of spells. She had taught her self how to go into peoples dreams. Her plan was not to be alone. So she was going to go into Edmunds dreams so she could be with him. But she never went into his dreams. Always some boy, called Eustace. She had no idea who he was! 'Begins with the same letter' she told her self. Although she wanted to talk to Edmund she could tell this boy Eustace needed someone to talk to although he thought she was fake he still talked to her. As soon as Eustace didn't want to talk to her anymore she would leave and try to talk to Edmund again. He had told her of his annoying cousins and how he couldn't wait until they left his house. He never told Rose their names, but the way he described them they sounded horrible! A brother with a younger sister.

Rose was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Aslan.

"Child, it is time. Narnia is in need of you, take a look around, this will be the last time you come here."

"Why Aslan?"

"That will be answered in time. And when that time comes, you will have your answer," Rose shut her eyes and felt like she was being pulled out. When her eyes opened she was on a boat. She looked around and saw a man looking down at a map. She coughed so she would have his attention. He looked up and Rose was shocked. It was a beard-y Caspian!

"Caspian? Is that you?" Rose asked.

"Rose! I'm so glad to see you! And yes it is!"

"Wow, beard. Where are we?"

"We are on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia! On a mission to find 7 lords. Are those the same clothes you were wearing that day 3 years ago?"

"3 years? And yes, 3 years in the same clothes, that's…"

"Would you like a change of clothes, although we only have men's clothes as no women are on board."

"Yes Please. Caspian? Where is Edmund, I'm only ever hear when he is."

"He isn't here. This is why I'm a bit surprised to see you."

"Oh, ok." Caspian lead her to his room and gave her a spear set of clothes she could change into after he left.

"You may sleep in my room I'll sleep in the hammocks. We can't have a queen of Narnia sleeping in a room with over 30 men!" Caspian said,

"Are you sure? I don't want to kick you out of your room"

"I'm sure, now I'll see you on deck when you are ready. I need to introduce you to the crew."

* * *

Two full days had passed since Rose was in Narnia again. And she was surrounded by men. At first it was ok. But the second day she needed female company. She was sat in her room and was surly bored. A man came into her room.

"Excuse me Queen Rose. But King Caspian would like to see you,"

"Ok, I'll go strait to him." Rose wondered down to his study. Where she herd voices.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?"

"No, not one to match your sister,"

"So, if no one is in trouble, and there are no wars to fight. What are we doing here?"

"I don't know, Rose and I have been wondering the same thing since she arrived,"

"Rose! Wait arrived, hasn't she been in Narnia since we left." Edmund asked.

"No, she left not long after you. She arrived again two days ago."

"Where is she now?" Rose saw this as her queue to walk in.

"Here!"

"Rose!" Edmund shouted. He walked quickly towards her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you again. These past few months have been torture! I'm glad to see you again!"

"I missed you too! And you said you were glad twice. Double glad" Rose replied, a cough separated them.

"You two can catch up later, for now, I'll show Edmund where he needs to sleep and he can meet the crew. Lucy you can sleep with Rose in my room. Is that ok Rose?"

"Yes, it's fine. One more Pevensie I will share a bed with." Caspian lead the way with Lucy, Rose and Edmund were behind them.

"So…" Edmund said, "Anything you would like to say,"

"Hmm. Lets look at you, nope nothing I can insult at the moment. Oh no, I can think of anything, I always have something. Can you think of any insults?"

"No, perfect as always."

"I'm not getting you anything, so stop being nice, it's weird."

"You know you love it."

"Edmund," Caspian shouted, "This way!" Edmund kissed Rose and followed Caspian.

* * *

A while later, Caspian and Edmund where having a fight on deck. It ended in a tie as they both had the swords pointing at each others neck.

"Right, men, I'm ready to see something of legends. Queen Rose fighting with Edmund. In a battle way. Not in a battle of whit as they are also known for. What do you say," Rose nodded. Edmund smiled. Rose pulled her sword out its holder. Caspian did as he was asked. Kept it safe 'till she returned. Rose and Edmund got into place for their fight.

"Been a while since we fought," Edmund said,

"Too long, I miss it. I'll win,"

"Sure you will. You never do!"

"Yes I do!" and with that the fight begun. The crowed were watching intensely. Avoiding any injures they might receive, Once again, like always, Edmund won.

"You need to train harder." Edmund remarked.

"You need to let your wife win; terrible husbands win all the time."

"I let you win at chess."

"Sure you do."

They were both given a drink. And they walked over to where Lucy was standing.

"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we will just fall of the edge?" Lucy asked, and as he was about to reply there was a noise as if someone had come on deck.

"Rose!" someone shouted, Edmund, Rose and Lucy turned to see Eustace standing there.

"Eustace!"

**AN: So, he knows her, she knows him. How will the others react? Dun dun dunnnn. I missed writing this story. It's fun. I like writing the fights between Rose and Edmund. *sigh* not long 'till the end :( **


	22. Chapter 22

**An: Wow! It has been almost 2 years since I updated this story! I should be sacked! I'm surprised if any of you care any more if you do, I thank you immensely; I am not worthy your patience. I am updating now but to warn you I will not be able to update again until July as I will have officially finished school by then, or you may have to wait another 2 years as I am still useless. But these two years have matured me, I have gone from a C grade in English to an A grade so hopefully my writing will have improved! But don't hold your breath.**

**Re cap of the story! (As even I forgot some parts of it): Rose and Edmund got married through an arranged marriage, soon they really did fall in love. Edmund went back to England with his family and Rose died in Narnia. When they returned to Narnia, Aslan brought Rose back too as she never really died she went to some dream scape place. When the Pevensies went home again Rose returned to the dream scape place and learnt how to infiltrate dreams but it went wrong and she became sort of friends with ****Eustace. When ****Edmund, Lucy and Eustace came to Narnia they met up again with Rose and Caspian. Rose has some explaining to do when Eustace knows who she is.**

And that is where we are! Sorry again for the massive delay, I am Useless and personally I think I should be hung, drawn and quartered.

* * *

"Wait, what? 'Eustace?' How do you know his name is Eustace?" Edmund asked confusion written all over his face,

"I thought you were a figure of my imagination, I must be I'm feeling unwell, hallucinating,"

"I'm real Eustace,"

"Hello, I asked a question, I demand an answer" Edmund said stopping Rose's and Eustace's conversation,

"Oh, you demand an answer do you, and if I don not give you an answer what would you do then" Rose replied standing closer to Edmund, staring him down, Edmund stood up properly to his full height and stared down, Reepicheep looked over to see the dispute and knew that Caspian probably wouldn't want any real fights on his ship,  
"Find your sea legs?" he asked Eustace,  
"Never lost them, just dealing with the shock of things,"

"Wait, does that mean Lucy and Edmund are the annoying cousins?"

"Annoying!" Edmund shouted, clearly offended at what, of all people, Eustace called him,

"I'll have you all know" Eustace said avoiding Edmund, "Once we reach civilization I'm reporting you all for kidnapping,"

"Kidnapping" Caspian said who had just walked over, "I'm sure we saved you,"

"You held me against my will, In, I must say, the most unhygienic quarters,"

"He's quite the complainer isn't he," Reepicheep noted,

"He's just warming up," Edmund remarked earning an elbow in the ribs from Rose.

* * *

A while later they came to one of the islands which collectively with the other islands form the lone islands, not a single person was in sight.

"Looks like no body is in so I think we should head back," Eustace suggested,  
"Do you want to come over here and… guard… something?" Edmund asked

"Ahh, yes" Eustace said running over, "good idea cousin," Caspian cautiously handed over a knife "I've got it, don't worry" but this didn't fill their hearts with Relief,

"I'll stay out here" Rose said much to Edmunds dismay, he still didn't know how Eustace and Rose knew each other, he wasn't happy about it at all, Eustace had been getting everything he had wanted over the past few months, he wasn't getting Rose as well, Rose was his!

"Rose," Eustace said after the others had gone inside, "How is it you know my dreadful cousins"

"I'm married to Edmund, obviously that means Lucy is my sister-in-law,"

"Married! I don't know what magical fairytale you belong to be he is not of the age to be married, it's not legal!"

"He wasn't always this old you know, he has been older,"

"So he magically became younger?"

"Yes"

"Stupid, illogical 'magic' land, Well I think you are all crazy and I want to go home,"

"So do I to be honest," Rose sighed, "This isn't my home any more, Narnia wasn't always like this, there was a time when Narnia didn't have a single son of Adam or Daughter of Eve with in it's borders and no country would set foot here in fear of the white witch, now Humans everywhere, I miss all of the creatures and magic, Narnia's Golden age is my home,"

"That all sounds lovely, but the only creatures I am interested in are my insects in my room on my wall,"

"I'll have you know…" They were attacked by men, Eustace had a knife to his throat and Rose went to scream to warn the others but was knocked out before she could draw her breath.

* * *

Rose woke up in a darkened room, where was she? She looked around but noting was in sight. She stood up and tried to walk around when she found out she was shackled to the wall by her feet,

"Help! Anyone, where am I?" Rose shouted,

"Don't you fret my dear," a man with black teeth and a horrific smile replied walking into the room, "I'll look after you, you are mine now" he said walking closer to Rose,

"Yours? I belong to no one! I am my own person, I am the Queen of Narnia, and you can not treat me this way!"

"Queen of Narnia she says, last time I checked Caspian had no wife,"

"I am not the wife of King Caspian; I am the wife of King Edmund,"

"That is even more stupid my sweet, King Edmund is dead,"

"What? No he isn't, you wish he was! When he comes to rescue me and I know he will, you will beg forgiveness after what he does to you!"

"A dead man can do nothing to me, it will be you who will be begging for forgiveness, now shush, I have had enough of you, you will come with me" he said gagging her, undoing her shackles only to re do some other ones. With rope he lead her out of the room they were in, he lead her down some corridors, each step he was getting more frustrated as Rose just wouldn't give up trying to escape, once they reached outside Rose notice it was day, how long had she been knocked out? It was approaching night the last she was aware.

Distant shouts filled the air and the black teethed man drew his sword and handed Rose's rope to another man,

"Keep her here, and if anyone or her tries anything, well, you know what to do," the man nodded and the back teethed man ran off in the direction of the screams.

A few seconds later Men Rose recognized from the boat came running towards her, they managed to prize her away from then man who was holing on to her rope for dear life fearing his master,

"My lady, we do not have the keys for these shackles, but King Caspian does, I will take you do him straight away!"

"Rose" Edmund shouted when he saw her, he grabbed the keys from Caspian and undid her shackles, "Are you alright, where did you go? Are you hurt?"

"I'm just glad to be out of those things and away from the men who were holing me captive, I think I am fine, no where hurts apart from my wrists and I'm guessing where they knocked me out on my head,"

"The slave traders have already paid for their crimes, the people of this island rejoice!"

"I'm glad, please can we go now?" Rose asked, then was reminded of Eustace, "Where is Eustace, he was with me when we were attacked out side that building"

"He ran off in the direction of the boats like the coward he is, probably sat there right now waiting for us," Edmund held out his arm and Rose looped hers through his, they marched with Caspian and the other men from the boat through a crowd of very appreciative people. A man from the crowed ran towards Caspian and asked to join the crew to find his wife who was taken, of course Caspian agreed.  
Edmund received one of the swords of the past, from the Golden age, One of seven. Soon they were back on the Dawn Treader and set sail immediately, their journey was to travel to the next of the lone islands in search for the missing lords.

**AN: was that worth almost 2 years of waiting? Personally I think not but it's better then nothing I guess. Again I am so sorry for the wait, I will try my best to make it up to you however impossible that is! Hopefully I will update when I can and not on a annual basis, hopefully on a frequent basis.**

**Thank you again for all of you who have favoured, reviewed and have just read this story in general!**


End file.
